Albion's New 'Hero'
by CyanDiamondIce
Summary: <html><head></head>500 years after The Hero of Oakvale was supposed to take Jack of Blades down, Albion has barely changed and one young woman challenges all odds against her. JackXOC</html>
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Hello there fellow readers and writers! First off I would like to say, this is not my first story…I've never gotten the urge to finish a story all the way through, but I'm hoping this one is different. My brother introduced me to Fable, and I absolutely loved it. Especially Jack of Blades. I believe he was cut off too soon, so I shall give him an alternate ending and hopefully you'll like the idea I have for this story! Please, if you have spare time and enjoy give CC, rate and review! That would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family belong to me though.**

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Aged yellow paper ruffled as they were disturbed from rest upon their haven of shelves. Feminine fingers toyed with the pages as a young woman sifted through the book trying to take her mind off of matters at hand. The scurrying and giggling downstairs didn't help her situation when she was trying to focus on whatever was going on. For the time being, her mother put her in solitary confinement as her father and younger brother put everything in place.

Finally she put the book down next to her, the forest green cloth shifting under new weight. The floor creaked when her feet came full force onto the wooden boards, making a loud creak. She sauntered over to the archway that lead to a small balcony. _Today is the day_, she thought to herself as she leaned against the rough railing, _today I'm eighteen._

Gazing off to her left she wondered about the end of town. A place where every citizen of Oakvale dared not to venture into. It wasn't the fact that no one used it but rather a law that had been passed, what she was told, hundreds of years ago by their ruler. Rumors on the street, mostly by her girlfriends, that the ruler of Albion lived in the mansion a top the hill where fate had changed a young boy's life . Watching the leaves blow across the cobble path, the teenager knew what adventure she'd trek today. Slowly a devious smirk crept across her pale face.

A few knocks came to her door. "Jet?" Her parents always told her that her name came from the little crystal that she kept holding on to when she was a babe, but really Jet believes that her hair gave it away. Which really confused her on how her hair came out so dark. Her mother bore soft brown locks of hair while her father carried sandy blonde. Maybe her grandparents had darker shaded hair.

"Door's open!" She turned as the door opened. Signs of aging skin crept upon her mother as the crow's feet and jowl lines began to form on the figure she loved so much. A gentle and soft smile graced the older woman as she gazed at her beautiful young daughter. Both met in the center of the room in a large embrace. Today her daughter became a woman.

Her subtle wrinkled delicate hands held Jet out to arm's length, the pale jade iris' scanned what had become a fine young woman. Water welled up in her eyes, proud that her second child lived long enough to see her eighteenth year. The jowl line stretched to the sides as corners of her mouth came up on the sides.

"Jet, look at you…Baby…Oh I'm just so proud of you!" The ebony haired youth smiled bashfully at her mother. Jet's porcelain hand rose from her side and carefully wiped a tear away. A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Mom, of course I'd live this long! Why wouldn't I?" A stiff rigidness filled the air as the mother eyed her daughter carefully. Jet wondered what plagued her mother's wondering mind. Just a few short moments later, Jet's mother smiled and let out an uncharacteristically dry laugh.

"Oh, ignore this old fool's words! My mind is beginning to think such odd things! But know this true, I am proud of you Jet. Don't ever forget that." A deep melodious voice broke the moment as Jet's father called for their audience. With an encouraging tug, Jet followed her mother with a blindfold on. Jet's trust in her mother tested with reaching the bottom of the never ending steps of the unknown. Those stairs were so long, she wondered why that was needed. Finally her mother led the young woman down the flight and untied the mask. What laid before Jet stunned her.

A long slim blade of metal laid across their rickety wooden table shining in all its glory. The hilt covered in shady blue cloth with little studs glittering along the sides. She couldn't believe it. Jet turned to her mother and father.

"How? I'm really happy to have this but how did you get it without getting in trouble?" The two parents gazed at each other in somber silence before returning to their daughter. Jet's younger siblings, Jack and Vinni gazed up at her in admiration.

"Hun, it had been agreed between us and the blacksmith that he would secretly forge a steel katana for you. We knew you'd enjoy the gift." Jet caught onto the tone of her mother's voice.

"And protect Oakvale from whatever is out there. Mom, you know I've always wanted to do that. But answer a few questions. Who is the ruler, why can't we utter their name, and why can we not wield any weapon?" Once again, the two parents turned to one another in hope of finding the answer. This time, the man took his role and came up to his daughter. He cupped her face in a calm manner giving her a solemn but fatherly gaze.

"Jet, you know we hate keeping secrets for you, but as the law, we cannot tell you his name. Every child meets him at one point or another. The reason is…well no one knows. It was something your mother and I grew up knowing as well. No one would tell us but we have met him…more than once."

"Wait, so you mean that the two of you had the same rules? How long has this apparent man been in power?" His arms fell back to his side, sad that he has to answer these questions vaguely but so proud that his daughter was so inquisitive. _She'll be magnificent. _ He thought to himself.

"Yes Jet. We grew up the same way. And as far as I could understand my great grandfather, our ruler has been overseeing Albion since the last great Hero." Jet cocked her head to one side, confused.

"Hero? What do you mean by that?" Her father's face lit up.

"I was hoping you'd ask that! Sit, sit! I have a story to tell you!" Jet settled into the old couch that creaked under her weight. Vinni crawled up onto her lap, Jet being the good older sister gingerly wrapped her arms around the much younger youth, while Jack plopped himself to her right. The ringleader of the family stood tall before his children excited to tell a tale almost forgotten among the common folk of Albion.

"Long ago, they say five hundred years prior to us, Heroes roamed Albion. Hero was a term used for any person who trained at the Guild to fight and be known all across the land. They had a choice between good and evil," being the theatric that he was, his fingers wiggled and he hunched over illustrating the image as he told the story, "and when time came they left to build their renown. Now five hundred years ago, a young boy would have to flee for his life as a band of bandits raided his village. Do you know what village that was?" Vinni and Jack shook their head in excitement.

"Why it was in fact this humble village of Oakvale. Yes, the greatest Hero of all time came from here! His mother also had been revered as a Hero, Scarlet Robe. Let's save that story for another time though. He spent his life since he was a child in the Guild training until he could no longer learn anything from the Guildmaster. There the Hero of Oakvale set off on his quest as a Hero. Of course, he ended up in the Arena and fought alongside his Guild mate, Whisper…" a quick glance from his wife reminded him that he couldn't go into the story too much. "Well, he won in the arena and ran around Albion for some time before his time came." Jet noticed that her father strayed a bit at the end.

"He couldn't have just given up like that…could he? Why would he throw everything away? And a couple of questions. What is the Guild and what is the Arena?" The man laughed uneasily, more so to himself.

"Right, you don't know a lot…well the Guild is where upcoming Heroes trained. The arena is where great warriors, mostly Heroes in that time, would fight till the death to earn money. If they made through all the rounds, that would boost their renown so high, it would be impossible for no one not to know them." Jet sat there quiet, thinking. Jack gazed up at her with bright blue eyes glimmering with admiration.

"JJ, are you going to be a Hero?" Snapping out of her concentration Jet turned her attention towards her little brother. It took a few seconds before she smiled softly at him. To distract the young rambunctious boy she ruffled his hair. Placing Vinni to her left Jet took her blade and headed back up into her room. Working the leather belt, she worked it around her hips and fixed it to where it leaned to one side. For the final touch, she placed the blade in position of easy reach when it was needed. Looking into a fragmented mirror, she admired her reflection. Seeing the katana there hanging ready for battle gave a sense of power. Though, scrutinizing her current clothing choice, she would need to upgrade.

Looking around her room, she tried to find inspiration. Plain and simple cloth was not going to protect her from other sharp metal objects. Going with leather and metal would be so much better, although nothing in this house would help. Jet plopped onto her bed and pondered what would be the better solution to this whole dilemma would be.

For a while Jet could sit still and carefully think things through. Though after an hour or so, she couldn't just sit around. She began to pace across her bedroom looking at everything one time after another. Really how hard could this be?

"Okay, so I can train at night, when everyone is asleep. But where…" Jet ended up outside on her balcony gazing at the sunset. The shadows of the forbidden roads caught her attention. "Ah ha! No one would dare go in there! Tonight my sweet katana, we will begin training."


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Hey there again! Thanks for coming back for more! Now it looks like I uploaded two chapters in one night, but the first chapter wouldn't edit the way I wanted it to, so I totally took it down and reposted it, fully edited. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please rate and review if you've got spare time! Its greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters, Lionhead Studios does. I own Jet and her family.**

***EDIT* From some good CC, I edited the battle scene in here to make it more believable from someone who had not fought before. */END EDIT***

**Chapter 2: Training**

Finally a blanket of darkness shrouded the land, covering the backs of night dwellers. Light footsteps made their way down a cobblestone path to an even darker edge of the city. Moonlight brought on the only source of light; casting a silvery glow on anything it touched. The sword clinging to her back glistened brilliantly, showing off the blacksmith's workmanship.

Ever looming trees threatened to reach down and tangle her within their grasps, strangling her for even thinking about coming here. Even as she passed the rotten wood a gust seemed to pass through making the branches dance and twirl, straining against its old age. Iron gates swung ajar slightly chilling the woman trying to get through. It bothered her that the gates were still open…did no one close them hundreds of years ago?

Ignoring the biting chill, she slipped through the rusting metal quickly pushing her way through what seemed to be a cemetery. If this really was the resting place of old souls, then maybe she would see some creatures pop up. What did they call them…frustration rose as she did not even know what they were supposed to be.

Jet gazed back up to the star glittered sky. The moon slowly crept up the horizon, letting her know that the night was still young. Remembering why she was here, her katana made a high-pitched ring as Jet drug it out of its resting place. Whatever she may come across, her blade would be ready at hand.

She wandered about the eerily quiet graveyard and noticed a gaint tree…practically right there at the entrance. How in Avo's name did she miss that? A sign had been planted firmly in front of it. The lettering had begun to fade but Jet could make out the words. _This tree symbolizes the rebirth of Oakvale, rebuild from the ashes after the terrible Bandit raid. May this tragedy never be forgotten__._ Jet took a step back. When did Oakvale burn and have bandits raid this small village? Repeatedly she read and reread the sign. No she didn't read the sign wrong.

A blast brought her back to reality. She quickly spun to find a ghost like creature with ragged grey robes. The thing screamed with a high pitched woman-like voice and came at her with a jaw that seemed to never stop dropping. Its hands were mostly covered with ripped shreds of the robe.

Her heart jumped up, suffocating Jet. What in the world _was_ this thing? Her new enemy floated closer with its arms tucked. Jet stayed on her toes slowly backing off from the hag of a monster. She did not realize how close the moaner had come and a pain scratched across her face in a crisscross fashion.

Jet's shriek echoed through the cemetery as she cupped her face. It stung! Her face stung! Lowering her hands, she gaped at the red dripping down into her sanguine hands. Her blood trickled through the fresh open wounds staining whatever it touched.

It came at her again, lunging for its prey like a lion on the hunt. Jet managed to dodge, granted scraping her leg against an upturned root, creating another exit for her blood. Oddly her body felt like it burned. It felt like she just finished a rigorous game of tag. Her breathing could not level out and each breath was deep and heavy. Jet watched as her aggressor screamed, throwing its head back and flailing those ghostly arms.

The young woman finally remembered her blade and slid it out with a high _shink_. Her violent 'friend' regained its composure looking a little more ready for battle than it did moments ago. With wobbly legs, Jet charged. Her teeth clamped together, heavy breathing through her nose and adrenaline giving a little extra boost.

Her blade glimmered in the silvery light of the moon almost radiating the power behind the woman. Taking her revenge, the black haired female felt the blade drive down the hag. In a veil of light, the monster howled and disappeared into oblivion.

Disbelieving her luck, Jet hunched over panting, let her eyes wander the dark cool graveyard. It really was gone. She fell to her butt and flopped to her back. Her arms stretched out and her hands the same as said appendages. The adrenaline still rushed in her and she could hear it. A rapid beating of her heart thumped in her ear and her lower appendages tingled with anticipation.

A short chuff resonated followed by a slow giggle. Quick it increased, growing faster and faster until Jet roared with laughter. She did it! She was alive to tell the tale of 'Jet and the fearsome Hag'! Oh how she would love that. Her enemy had no idea what it was getting into. Though her victory was short lived.

Another blast sounded followed with a light moaning. Jet raised her head enough to see another hag coming at her. She happened to witness two blasts of red lines and pretty magical glowing spots bring more of those creatures. Exhausted and running low on adrenaline, Jet watched in horror. Was one not enough? Did they not know that she was not looking for a full on battle between human and non-human?

Jet rolled out of the first creatures range just before another crisscross could be formed on her body. With her trusty blade in her right hand, she began another frontal assault. It surprised her when one slash across the ghost did not kill it. Dodge roll and she would miss another hand attack.

'_Where did I learn all this…?'_ Jet thought to herself.

The first hag manage another blow across her front, sending her blade flying and the girl to the ground. Her ears rung with the high pitched squeal and the other two caught up.

With a cringe she managed herself back up on her feet with a duck. A hand flew overhead as one of the side ghouls tried to catch her distracted.

Her feet stumbled backwards as her enemies crept closer. Clutching to her wound she hopped back over a root and ran around the tree desperately looking for her weapon.

A glimmer caught her eye as she spotted her sword at the other end of the graveyard. With hope she began toward it only to fall to her knee.

Her energy was draining and Jet became perplexed. She turned her head and found one of the hags standing still with magic surrounding it. After a few moments, with ever impending enemies looming closer, she noticed a thin line connecting her and the still hag. Jet's eyes widened.

'_She…he…IT is stealing my energy!'_ Forcing herself to her wobbly legs, she barely stood up before being raked across her back.

Jet's face landed hard in the dirt and the grass did not taste well…at all. She looked up, coming face to face with metal. The teenager smiled and weakly grabbed a hold of the her blade's hilt. Summoning a little extra energy, Jet rolled to her back and jabbed the tip of her blade into the monster.

The creature became no more and the other two stood in her way. Despair took her bravery.

Had it been minutes…hours? Jet did not know. All she knew was the last two took all she had to kill them off. The one taking her energy broke the spell it was weaving to help its comrade, giving Jet a better chance. When she could swing her blade, it took quite a few times before one would disappear. Those creatures, it seems, did more damage to her than she to them.

The girl sat there for some time, blood dripping from wounds and old ones finally dried up. Dirt caked all over her body and sweat clung to her face she realized that she may be in more danger now than in battle.

Trying to guess the time, the black haired female lifted her eyes to the vast star speckled sky. There were not so many stars out now, which meant that dawn was fast approaching. She had guessed right from noticing the moon getting dangerously close to the horizon. Using what little strength she had left, her legs lifted the almost dead weight of a torso and dragged herself back home.

Thankfully, it was dark all the way home. The moon laid too low on the horizon to expose her whereabouts. As expected, her mother waited at the door scanning the town to try and find her daughter. When she caught Jet dragging herself slowly, she zipped out to aid the weakened child. Jet welcomed her mother warmly.

Carefully the mother dragged Jet up the stairs and led her to the bathroom. Not perturbed by nakedness, she undid Jet's articles and warmed up the water. Leaving the room for a few seconds, after setting her daughter on the ledge of the tub, she returned with many towels and washcloths.

Jet laid still as her mother washed off the caked on blood, sweat, and dirt. It amused Jet to watch her mother. One moment there's a look of soft motherly comfort then the next a disgusted scowl of cleaning out a wound. Jet would admit that it did hurt when her mother cleaned out the gashes but she knew it was necessary. She decided to keep quiet. So did her mother until after she was done with the legs.

"Hun, I'm proud to see this. I really am, even though I am making weird faces. I'm just thinking how much its hurting you as I clean." She began on Jets arms, after almost an hour after getting home and the water rather a dark pink. A soft worried sigh came from the older woman, watching as blood and dirt dripped from her daughters arm. "But my real question is this, what happened?"

Jet mingled over her thoughts. So much happened or was it really so little over a long time? Her pale green eyes watched as her mother's long fingers gently glided over her arm, working their healing magic. This time it was her turn to sigh. She could not delay telling what happened any longer.

"I went down to the forbidden hill and found out that it was just a cemetery. The gates were open and so I just slipped through. It actually was very peaceful, until I found a sign." Her mother turned to her with questioning eyes. Obviously even the adults are not trusted…or her mother is playing dumb. By Jet's guess, it would be the latter. They, as in her parents, could not, or rather would not, tell her what their rulers name was.

"When did Oakvale get raided and burn?" Cautiously thinking over the consequences and making sure the door was closed, her mother leaned in. The seriousness in her face made Jet realize that she may actually get a real answer. Jet's mother began in a whisper.

"This is a story told from a family member that lived through that. Not many lived that night. A gang of Bandits, led by our Ruler, came to capture a certain few people. Those Heroes that your father talked about, it all was true. The last Hero to be known came from here, Oakvale, and our Ruler knew it. I believe that He was here to kill off the last Hero and his family." Jet looked to her mother, but she still had that same face. She wanted more. Why did he want the child and his family to live? Then Jet realized something. She found out the gender of their Ruler. "I'm sorry hun, that's all I know. The story has become so obscure since the day it happened that now we are left with little detail." Jet smiled.

"That's okay, I now know something of our Ruler." Her mother giggled at her. The little things that have always made Jet happy, it never stopped amusing her. Jet laid still for the next two hours getting cleaned up and stitched back together. The needle and string didn't feel too bad, just a little discomforting. She knew it would feel even worse when it was time for them to come out.

Clothed once again, in her night garments, Jet gazed up at her ceiling. Her mother stroking the dark still wet hair soothed the young woman's growing anger. Jet realized with her body out of commission now, she would not be able to train with her sword. The process of becoming Oakvale's protector was just set back due to her stupidity and inexperience.

When Jet's eyebrows knotted, the elder woman massaged her thumb against the bandaged cheek. A frustrated sigh came from the child. She wanted to get out there again. Maybe not by tonight, but surely be out there by the next night. A ray of light caught Jet's attention. Early morning had arrived.

"Jet, please. Relax and sleep. From your wounds and used energy resources, you will be asleep a lot longer than you think…Is there a safe place to hid your katana?" Her head nodded and motioned her eyes down. Playing along, knowing that Jet was already falling asleep rather quickly, she patted the bed.

Jet motioned again down. Her mother felt the bed all the way down until her hand laid underneath the mattress. Pale green eyes blinked, a signal that the woman took as being correct. Feeling around she felt a board come up. Amber lifted the sheets and watched as a loose board popped up. Smiling she slid the katana underneath and hid the blade, out of plain view.

Rising back up she took note of Jet deep into sleep. The door creaked from behind and large strong hands wrapped around the mother. He watched with silent concern. She patted his hands and he knew that everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Confinement

**Hey there readers! I was reading some good FFVII stories and was inspired to write up the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Please rate and review if you have some spare time! Its greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Jet and her family do belong to me though.**

**Chapter 3: Confinement**

Anger. Absolute boiling raging anger. Jet did not want this. While she could be out there training, toning her body to the physical exercise needed to fight in a lengthy battle, she instead rested her lazy butt in bed. Confined to her room by her mother, Jet mostly stared at the wall. Many of her stitches had come out, uncomfortably she may add, but a few stubborn wounds took longer, antagonizing her of the ordeal she had to endure. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing frustrated. This was not her. Sitting on her bum the past week was nothing of her personality. Jet loved being outside, keeping herself busy, saying hello to fellow Oakvale residents and secretly going to the garden near the village gates. Thinking about that, she realized that something felt weird being in that little square fenced in garden.

The past few times she graces the untouched dirt, quiet screams echoed in her ears. Jet would look around, finding no one and birds didn't flock away in noisy flight. A couple of times, she could have sworn she saw apparitions of a young girl and a younger boy. When she rubbed her eyes, they would be gone. One of the times, they actually waved at her before vanishing. Jet remembered feeling her eyes bug at the sight, disbelieving what she just saw. Despite such a finding, she kept it a secret for herself. Maybe, when she was allowed outside of the house, she would go and see those two again. It seemed like the children wanted her to know something.

Growling, she rose from her bed and paced the room. What could she do to pass the time faster than what it was crawling at? Already she had gone through the books she hadn't found time to read and it was best not to bring her blade out in broad daylight. Frustration raged through the young woman and she let it out on the wall, consequently surging pain up to her elbow. Flexing her hand, she realized the worst that it would succumb to is a bruise. Awkwardly she scratched her head, unsure what to do. Light knocks came at her door. Jet ushered whoever at the door to come in. Jack shuffled in, looking up with shining worried eyes.

"JJ?" She smiled weakly and squatted down, ruffling his head. Her little antics didn't cure him of his concern as his gaze returned the same way when she removed her hand. His face slowly turned into child scorn. Jet cocked an eyebrow, wondering where his cute innocence went to. "You hurt yourself, didn't you," questioned Jack in his child lisp. No matter how she looked at him, he seemed to have matured right there, understanding things that maybe he shouldn't. This alone disturbed Jet.

When did her baby brother understand the severity of the situation? She knew he knew by those eyes. He wouldn't stop watching her and no matter what she did, his face wouldn't change. What could she tell him? That things in this world weren't as pretty and nice as the flowers sitting on the window sills outside of their house? Ugly things waited for him when he grew up? What in Avo's name was she supposed to do? Jet desperately wanted him to keep his innocence. A child his age shouldn't have to deal with anything an adult could barely handle. _And yet, some do due to their irresponsible parents_, a voice echoed in her head. Things were beginning to get freaky at this point.

Jet sighed and stood back up, staring outside, towards her training ground. Oh how she would love to be outside right now. A tug on her skirt brought her back to reality. Looking down, Jack still held onto the hem of her bottom article, pouting that she hadn't answered him. Unable to soothe him with a false truth, she answered him a yes. Jet reassured him that she would be fine. The young boy looked up, with disbelief that she was telling the whole truth. She ruffled his hair and went with the flow of playing along. Jack finally let go and crawled up onto her bed, watching his elder sibling sadly stare out of her room. Truth was, despite the fact he was just a young kid, Jet enjoyed the company of her little brother. Hoping to cheer her up, Jack asked when she would get the last stitches out.

"Mother said two days at the most." Jack giggled and replied with a kiddish admiration of her being healed by morning. She turned to him, and smiled. There was that innocence she loved seeing in him. That beautiful wonderful child-like view of the world. A dark voice reminded her of that gut feeling something was hidden away about this village, that ludicrous garden. Her attention went back to him, keeping her smile the whole time. He in return gave a toothy grin, happy that she smiled for the first time since her birthday.

* * *

><p>Hours pass and night clung the sleepy village. Jack fell asleep on the bed and Jet still stood in the same spot, watching, waiting. Waiting for what exactly? She didn't know and it rather bothered her. Ever since she claimed her katana, which she named Wind Whisper, she had been cautious of her surroundings. Somewhere deep inside, she knew something, or someone if it be the case, was coming. Maybe not for her particularly, but it <em>was<em> coming. Jet needed to be ready but when she needed to be out there, time just ticking by, she stayed within her room, obedient to her mother.

Jet didn't notice her father slip in, watching for a few silent moments at what his daughter was doing. He realized that nothing was going to happen, so he cleared his throat whilst picking up his son. Jet only turned her head to him, her eyes firm and ready. The man sighed and returned his gaze to her. Maybe her sharp insight would be her ultimate downfall.

"You feel it huh?" She nodded slightly. Jet voiced her need to be out there. She knew what was there and she would be much better prepared this time knowing what she was going up against. The ebony haired female hoped her father would understand, but fate was against her. "Sorry Jet, your mother said stay in here until you're completely healed. But by how your last set of stitches look, it seems that they'll be out tomorrow." His daughter smiled at him, gracious at his attempt to cheer her up. A respectful and grateful 'thank you' came to him and he nodded, reminding her to try and sleep. This time her head bobbed and crawled into bed. He stepped out and gently closed the door behind him, making a soft click. For the longest time, she traced the dark patterns of wood with her eyes until the eyelids became too heavy to keep open.


	4. Chapter 4: News

**I loved writing this chapter! I actually had something different planned for this story, but for some reason I felt that this was the better way to go! Please rate and review if you have spare time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Jet and her family belong to me.**

**Chapter 4: News**

_Mystic noises echoed through the rocky halls. A communication between the creatures that were not of this world. Its heavy armor clanked loudly as the canine looking bipedal strolled down the hallway. Papyrus crinkled and bent with the slight wind created with walking, held in one hand and a peppermint candy cane staff in the other. The halls were long, damp, and never friendly. Very few torches lit the way and the only ones who dared this far were the minions that transported messages and served as guards for their master. This one unfortunate one had the 'blessing' of delivering an…unwanted piece of news. One that would not make its master happy. A door loomed, closing in with every step it took. When the monster reached its destination, it contemplated turning around and running for its life, but a dark firm voice rumbled from behind the metal laden wooden door._

"_Enter." In complete fear, the creature braced itself for a horrible ending. It hoped that its master would just strike it down with one blow and end its misery. The monster located its master standing at a large wide bookshelf on the right wing of his room. It strolled over, cautiously handing over the paper. Without peeling his eyes from his book, the man used his dominant hand and took the sheet. Now he tore his golden eyes away from the leather bound paper to read the message. The atmosphere became deathly quiet. Something the little non-human thing did not appreciate. This either meant his master was contemplating, still processing what he was reading, or infuriated with the news. Though, it knew. It knew that the latter of the two truths was what his master stayed quiet about._

_Using his book filled hand; he shut the object of knowledge and calmly placed it back on the shelf while turning to his desk. He placed the memo on the surface of a well sanded oak desk, keeping his back to his minion. When the sanguine cloaked male turned ever so slightly to the monster he brought to this world, it clearly flinched. Invisible to the world, a slight smirk graced his features._

"_Come." Obediantly, it came to him, cautious and ready to flee if necessary. Surprisingly the highly tempered man did not strike down his minion, but rather motioned with his gleaming eyes towards the message. "Do you know what it says?" The creature nodded yes. "And you still brought it to me." He said it more of a statement rather than a question. Now the little minion began to relax. Things were taking a turn that had an unknown destination._

_His hand reached below the surface of his desk and pulled open a drawer, revealing a single sheet of paper and some quills. He pulled only the sheet and laid it on the desk. The dominating man motion for his mindless worker to read it. As 'told' it did and looked to its master. A slight muffled tap came from a metal clawed finger tapping a mask. His mask. Lightly decorated with gold, red, and purple. Two more masks dangled on his left hip. The last things to remind him of a horrid start of a despicable bloodline. His monster nodded, letting its master know what he was up to._

"_Then go. Gather the others and we shall make our appearance." In a hurry to please him, the candy cane staff wielding creature rushed off, leaving the masked man standing there, reading and rereading the note._

Jet tried not to flinch under the tugging of the stitches. Finally the last of them were coming out. She could go back out tonight. Amber finally finished with taking out her daughter's stitching. The woman warned her daughter not to just go out and do something stupid, reopening the wounds. Jet stopped and watched her mother carefully. Unfortunately, her mother's face did not change. She nodded, soothing her mother, if it was a little. A tired sigh came from the experienced woman. Despite anything and everything, her daughter would more than likely end up doing something that she would regret. Jet, she realized, had become extremely independent. She was more than ready to live out there on her own, despite the fact she just healed from an inexperienced battle.

Said young woman darted outside, inhaling early afternoon air. It felt good to be out and first thing she did was to check her appearance. Leaning over a puddle, she took note that a few faint red dots still stretched across her cheek. It wasn't too noticeable. Her last stitches were covered by her blouse, and she wore pants instead of a skirt. Everything was a-go. She went about the town and with each person, Jet was questioned where she had been the past week. In a truthful statement, she informed each person that she had to be bed ridden for health reasons. Everyone would say that they were thankful that she was healthy again.

The young female spent the rest of the day roaming about the village, constantly moving, keeping herself busy. When she passed by the route that led to the village gates, she paused and remembered what she promised yesterday. Glancing around, no one had their nose in her business and she trotted down the trail. She reached the last set of fencing and jumped the wood. A soft thud sounded and her green eyes looked about. It didn't seem that those two were here, that is until she recognized a small girls voice. It sounded worried and slightly scared.

"_Wait…there's something wrong." A slight pause ensued before a man shrieked, "BANDITS!"_ Right then, Jet saw the apparitions. The girl, her younger male companion, both sharply turning their heads in the direction of the voice, and suddenly another man came running from the gates out of nowhere. He desperately tried to get away, only to be shot in the back by an arrow, falling right at the feet of the boy.

"_It's really happening….They're here! You've got to hide!"_ The female zipped off whilst the boy hopped over the fence, landing next to her, peeking through the slats of the fence. He watched in horror as a mob of bandits ran through, one cutting down a woman standing there helplessly. Jet felt the goose bumps rise and sending shivers down her body. The whole gang of murderers continued on to the village. She felt sorry for the kid, as he stayed low, watching the people he knew and cared for, slaughtered.

In a strong urge, Jet felt the need to follow the bandits to the village. With a burst of adrenaline, she cleared the fence and darted down the dirt path back to her home. The ghosts like images had faded into nothing and all she could see was reality. Though the screaming and burning still echoed around her. What did she just witness…? Was _that_ the raid of Oakvale? Who were those two kids? She wanted answers. Jet reached the village, only to find armored canine looking creatures herding people back into their homes. And they were none too friendly.

Children were jabbed in the back and whacked on the head and the mothers that tried protecting their progeny were just as badly reprimanded. Things began to spin and Jet had a hard time thinking. Instead, her feet did what they needed to do. Darting between groups and behind houses, she arrived back home, slightly panting. She opened the door to find her family crowded into the main room. The elder sibling noticed her younger family curled up in the laps of her parents, terrified of something out of her sight. Her parents stayed stoic. She cautiously stepped forward and turned to her right, finding a half cloaked man.

About half of his attire consisted of metal. His arms and legs were covered in dirty grey metal. It was obvious he had been in battle before. A loose strapped sanguine cloak covered his upper body. Though it seemed through his battles, the cloth had be shredded. What got her attention was the fact that his face was really covered. Not only his cloak hood shadowed a good portion of his face, but a mask also laid there. She now felt like prey. And he hadn't even looked at her. Jet would love to have her blade right next to her now.

Ever since she entered her house, the masked man had his attention turned towards her family. When he did turn to her, she froze. Her blood stopped cold and the hairs on her neck creep up from their rest. Only his eyes turned to her! The man didn't move his head, his body, but merely twitched his eyes in her direction. It took everything of her not to shiver. Even just looking at his eyes, Jet could tell he wasn't just human. There were no whites in his eyes, more rather a blood red, and not one person could have _gold_ eyes.

She blinked. He scared – no – _petrified_ her. Never, not once, had she ever felt like this! Mighty Avo, _what_ was he?

"Welcome home child. Sit." His voice didn't help her either. Dark, cold, alluring. Wait…did she really just think that? She needed to stay focused, and so she obeyed his command. Despite the fact she hated being referred to as a child, Jet didn't need any confrontation. Vinni and Jack crawled over to her when she placed her rear on the arm of the couch. She wondered why they would do that. Was the fact that she was the only one in the village to wield a sword being the reason? The elder girl didn't know or quite understand, but held her brother and sister close.

Their guest had his back turned, looking over the bookshelves, seeing the pictures artists had done for the family of family portraits. His silence unnerved Jet. What was he scrutinizing? The paintings? He struck Jet as one to pass off such trivial needs. Not many emotions seemed to course through him, and frankly, the young 'hero' felt that fury emanated from him.

His hand reached for a smaller painting, one of her younger brother. An eerie feeling crept across the room. He turned to them, painting still in hand, gazing at it with concentration, before looking up with such a dark look that Jet felt like crawling under a rock right now.

"I must say, I am rather disappointed in this village after reading a message sent to me. But Amber, tell me, did you keep your end of the bargain?"


	5. Chapter 5: Yes my Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters. Jet and her family do belong to me though.**

**Chapter 5: Yes my Lord**

Bargain…he said bargain right?

Jet turned her head, scrutinizing her mother's face. She had never seen her mother's face this hard before. Jack and Vinni clung tighter to her forest green cotton shirt. The two had a staring contest, pale green against vibrant gold. Those shivers returned.

"Yes…my Lord." The young black haired female turned towards the man across from her. Her mouth slightly agape.

She could not believe it. This man…THE man who loomed over the village everyday and she never had seen him her whole life. Though, there was something about him that she could not quite figure out.

Despite there being a mask, Jet knew he was smirking underneath that concealer. Savoring his victory over the once proud woman who sat defensively, but yet so vulnerable. He was the Balverine while she…a lonely trader. Nothing could protect her…except her eldest daughter. Jet reminded herself she needed to keep calm. The fate of this village rested on her shoulders.

_Please…don't find my sword_… Metal smacked against wood as the Ruler sauntered forward, stalking her…or was it really her? His eyes were not fixated on Jet, but rather one of her siblings. With each step, Jet became more and more restless. She was not going to let him get too close.

He came within arm's reach and allowed one of his appendages reach out. Not to any person…but to Jack. Instinctively she clung to him, sheltering him behind her. The masked man bent over low enough to stare her eye to eye. Jet dared to glare him in the eye. Somehow, instead of being killed right there, the man stood there and watched her for moments. His voice, so cold and icy, made her flinch after anguishing moments of silence.

"There is a fire in your eyes child. You have a spirit to fight." Jet remarked with a smart alec comeback.

"Fighting is forbidden." His golden eyes narrowed with impatience.

"I know that child! I created those laws."

"Then why did you say that?" He rose to his full height, those eyes of his never leaving hers. He finally turned away, his tattered cloak lightly swaying. She noticed at that point her heart pounded in her chest painfully. Was she scared? Yes.

"It makes me wonder…who may have been in the graveyard." Jet gave him a questioning glance.

"Why would anyone go into the graveyard? That is in forbidden territory." He swiveled so quickly on his feet it took her a few seconds to realize he was right back in her face. The closeness of them brought rose to her cheeks.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Jet cocked and eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to tell you? Someone was stupid enough to go there?" Amber chided,

"Jet! Watch your tongue. My Lord, please forgive her. She has never been in such…a position before."

The masked man turned his attention to her mother for a few moments before rising again. His hand found Jack and pulled him out from behind Jack. Jet nearly retaliated until she took note of her mother's warning glare. Vinni began to cry for her brother and all Jet could do was hold onto the little girl.

Jack wailed in the sanguine cloaked man's hand, which wore quickly on his patience. A slap to his face quieted him quickly. Jet clenched her hands. How _dare_ he.

Finally those monster creatures came back down with nothing in their hands. Jet thanked whichever spirit was watching over her at the moment. Angered, he glared at the mother.

"Woman. Where is the warrior?" Amber shook her head.

"I do not know of any warrior in this village. Perhaps it was one of your creature's looking for a fight." A snort came from him.

"Until the traitor comes forward, little Jack will be locked up in one of my charming little cells."

"NO!" Those shining orbs turned to Jet. She had leapt from her spot on the couch. "You can't do that! Jack is still too young! Are you trying to kill him!" She felt it again…that smirk. He raised a hand, palm upturned, almost as if gathering energy in his appendage.

"It could happen…we'll see if the traitor waits in hiding for too much longer." With that he turned and drug and struggling Jack behind him. Jet, furious and ready to pounce, stood there glaring daggers in his back, fists clenched so tight they bled, and tears streaming down her face. When the door closed she fell to her knees, face in palms, bawling.

"Jack…I'm…I'm so… so sorry…."


	6. Chapter 6: Uncertainty and Anger

**Sorry guys for the wait ~ but here's the new chapter. Hopefully things will start moving along now…**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Jack of Blades Lionhead Studio does. Jet and her family do belong to me.**

**Chapter 6: Uncertainty and Anger**

**Jack's POV**

He did not understand. The scary man walking ahead of them took him from his family…what did he want? Armored monsters carried him in their suffocating grasp, giving him little room to breathe, let alone say anything. Even if he could talk, he would be far too frightened to even mutter a peep. Where was his big sister?

Why did she not stop him? Did he see his mother's face correctly? It almost looked like she wanted the man to take him…she certainly stopped Jet from saving him. Jack knew he would be in trouble if he muttered even a word of who the fighter was. Things were spiraling out of control…it hurt his head. When he felt more jolts in the monster's gait, he noticed that they were starting to go uphill.

Wait…was he actually going to that hill house? Terror struck through the young boy. Anywhere but there, by mighty Avo, anywhere! Anxiety welled up in him the closer and closer they got to the house, well…more like mansion. Finally, he listened to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He wriggled violently, his meek strength only but a nuisance to the creature holding him. Something racked him on the head and for a few seconds it did not hurt. When he saw and felt blood on his face did he realize that his head was really beginning to hurt. Now those doors that seemed to be so far away only moments ago were just inches in front of him.

One of the creatures ran ahead and opened the door, allowing his master to go in first. The menacing red clothed man smoothly sauntered into his headquarters. His minions not too far behind. Shadows fell over them as the creature holding him strolled forward, those high pitched squeaks calling to its fellow monsters.

Chills ran up Jack's spine in awe of the house. It was nicely decorated but gloomily lit. There was at least one torch per wall while a fireplace burned in a far corner. Jack noticed that the fired burned fiercely, almost like a monster on a rampage. The walls were mostly barren, made of the same wood as their own house but he noticed some weapons and clothing articles hung up. He had to remember these details so that _he_ had an exciting story to tell Jet.

Suddenly his face kissed the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as his nose burned with a passion. Slowly he sat up on his knees holding his nose afraid it may be bleeding or worse. With child innocence he glared up at the creature that was just moments ago suffocating him in those armored arms. The thing was not fazed and stalked away.

"Stand boy." His deep voice caught Jack as the boy looked up to his captor. Those yellow eyes bore into him, compelling the young boy to comply. Jack's arms fell to his sides as he felt no blood coming from his nose and probably would have been scorned to drop his arms in any manner.

A scoff came from the scary man as he turned away and began to walk off. Afraid of the creatures watching him Jack followed the dark and scary man. Jack noticed that that may have been what he wanted too.

Quickly the wood turned to stone and mold covered these stone walls. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls, setting Jack on edge. He just wanted to be home. Minutes passed as they kept walking and walking and walking…Jack thought this man was just sending him on a wild goose chase until yellow light began to seep through the dull grey hall. When he looked up a wooden door presented itself before them. The man opened the door and turned his head to Jack. Taking the hint Jack walked in, followed by the masked abductor. This new room was much smaller than the one he came in first and seemed less…friendly. There were barred cells on both sides and another door at the end of the room.

"If you wish to live and see your family again, you will need to answer a few questions." Jack gulped as the man came closer and towered over him.

**Jet's POV**

Hot wet tears poured down her face as the door slammed behind Jack and their Lord. The moments after were long and tense, almost palpable. Her fists clenched tightly and pressure in her jaw began to make the muscles sore. In a sudden movement she spun towards her parents furious.

"YOU!" She exclaimed pointing a finger furious with the revelation of their 'bargain'. Her mother cringed and her father looked away. "WHAT IN AVO'S NAME DID HE MEAN BY 'BARGAIN'!" The two stayed silent unable to look their daughter in the eye.

Moments passes and Jet realized she would not receive an answer. Hissing in a breath between her clenched teeth, she spat with venom dripping from every word, "fine. Be that way." Her ebony hair swiveled as she turned on her heel and headed upstairs to her room.

Her mother cringed again when their daughter's room slammed shut, shaking the whole house. Tears streamed down as screams of agony echoed through their house, coming from Jet's room. James wrapped his arms around his wife, bringing her to his chest to which she cried into. His hand stroked her light brown hair, soothing his crazed wife.

They stayed like that for some time until Amber was finally able to control her emotions. A couple of hiccups escaped her until she stopped altogether.

"Thank you James…what do we do now?" James shook his head. "Do you think she'll go?"

"In which manner do you speak about?"

"Either way…she won't be able to relax with her brother gone and in danger's grasp." The man sighed.

"We'll try and keep her here as long as possible but when it's time for the Arena, she'll leave no matter what." Her shoulders sagged in his arms and he hugged her tighter.

"It's just how things are Amber. We're in a losing battle." Amber snuggled her face deeper into James's chest.

"I'm not ready for her to start her own adventure…" He 'shh'd her and stroked her hair again.

"She's our daughter…she'll be fine. Plus, she isn't gone yet." Amber nodded and went about the house, keeping Vinni close to her side. James finished up his chores and the day ended, neither seeing Jet the whole day.


	7. Chapter 7: Healing

**Hey there readers! Welcome back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it ~**

**Reviews are always welcome ~**

**Disclaimer: Jack of Blades etc. belongs to Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family belong to me.**

**Chapter 7: Healing**

The next few days rolled by slowly for the family. Without Jack, everyone kept to themselves and Vinni had a hard time passing the time by. She often went upstairs only to be called back down before she could see her elder sister.

Jet had secluded herself in isolation mostly hurt by her parents actions.

_Why did they stop me? Why was it Jack he was after…._she narrowed her eyes in contemplation. _Does he suspect me for being in the graveyard? How could he? Are my parents keeping more secrets from me…?_ She sighed for the umpteenth time and for the first time felt her tummy growl.

Surprised she hugged her stomach and looked down at it.

"Have I really been up here that long?" A little bird fluttered up to the balcony railing tweeting and singing its little heart out. Jet cocked her head at it and the little creature did the same back to her. Another tweet and the teenager looked to the door of her room.

"Alright…I'll leave my room. I'll even go outside." She shifted and stood from her old creaky bed. First she went to her dresser and took out a light green tunic and soft brown vest with a short skirt matching her tunic. Looking herself over she decided to put on a pair of soft brown tights and headed downstairs.

Amber and James shot their heads up when the stairs began to creak. For the first time in three days they saw their daughter. Both parents turned to one another noticing their daughter's strange behavior.

Jet hit the bottom of the stairs and turned to the kitchen a little lost in her own world. Absentmindedly she took a roll of bread and munched away on it. James, cautious but worried, slid up next to his daughter and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Pulled out of her reverie, Jet looked up to her father who smiled weakly. She looked away and sauntered off. James did nothing to stop her only hoping that his small gesture did not make her more upset.

The ebony haired female headed to the door. Opening it she quietly called over her shoulder, "See you later…" She closed the door behind her and slowly strolled through the village munching on her roll.

Halfway down the road Jet finished her roll and watched as a group of children ran past her giggling and squealing.

_Jack…_

Continuing on she subconsciously found her way to the village garden. Squatting down she tended to the vegetables. To her left a man sauntered up. When the shadow crossed her field of vision she looked up.

There stood the village elder, a man dressed in old white rags with matching hair that was as long as her hair complimented with a flowing beard. Usually she would have been grinning and greeting the man with fervent joy but her heart was not in it today.

Instead she gave a sad smile and went back to the vegetables.

"Morning Elder." Jet barely whispered. Using his staff he bent down to her level. In his deep firm voice he asked with such gentleness,

"What is with the long face child? Does it have to do with why I have not seen you in three days?" Jet stopped what she was doing unable to answer the man verbally. He was quiet for a few moments before placing a knobby hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him surprised; her own father just did that moments ago.

"What has happened dear child?" It took Jet a few moments to collect her thoughts before answering the old man.

"Our Ruler paid us a visit a few days ago…he took Jack. I don't know why…I don't know why it was him, my family, or anything else. All I can think about is how he said he and my parents had a bargain..." with an idea she looked to him, "…do _you_ know?" With a solemn frown he stared her straight in the eye.

"I will not lie to you child, I do. Though I cannot tell you. Do not rile yourself up, it is not my choice. The whole town, besides the younger generations, knows. When the time comes you will understand what is kept secret and why you have that blade." With this revelation she replaced her displeased face with an astonished one. This secret is why her parents gave her a sword?

The man stood back up and offered a hand to her.

"Stand child, it is unbecoming for you to be in such a position when our Ruler is coming." Surprised she took his wrinkly hand and stood up, thanking him along the way. Jet slightly turned her head to see the procession of the red clad man stroll down the hill with his hands behind his back. Those weird creatures followed behind him closely. Jet looked closely for Jack but the boy was not there.

Her attention went to the man who seemed carefree as ever. When he and his procession passed by the garden, he tilted his head slightly to the left. Those golden eyes watched her without blinking. Jet lowered her head to intensify her glare.

She could have sworn she heard a chuckle before he turned his head back forward. Her fists clenched in anger. How _dare_ he. When the Ruler was out of sight she growled and the Elder placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed and smiled at him. He returned the gesture and bade her good health leaving Jet to herself.

When the old man left Jet smiled. Her chest felt lighter and the burden she bore felt easier to carry.

"Thank you, Elder." Jet turned and ran back home. She tightly hugged her parents thankful that she had them and picked up her little sister.


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

**Hello again and welcome back to **_**Albion's New 'Hero'**_**. I hope you enjoy this chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: As always ~**

**Chapter 8: Departure**

Things in Oakvale had settled down once again and Jet took more care in keeping things to herself. She spent a little bit of time in the village's library every day to learn more about fighting, which in itself was a challenge. Of course there were no 'how to' books on the arts of swords play or fighting but some of the fictional books left had fight scenes in them to which she paid close attention to.

When Jet finished with the library she would take time to stroll around town, enjoying the fresh air and speaking with her neighbors.

On a particularly hot day she decided to stop by the bar and grab a drink. When she sat at a table a new waiter came up to her for her order.

"Oh hey Freyshack. Finally got yourself a job?" The boy about her age looked at her through his shabby dark brown hair. His piercing blue eyes scanned her for a second before smiling. A chuckle came from him as he answered,

"Yeah. Parents made me or else I'd be kicked out." Jet laughed.

"Nice. Just get me a jug of water please. Beer doesn't appeal to me." Freyshack wrote the order and came back a few minutes later with two jugs. She looked at him confused but smiled when he sat down next to her.

"It's break time for me," he placed a thing of water before Jet which she immediately took a swig of. "What are ya doing here Jet?" She shrugged.

"Today's really hot so I decided to stop by for a drink and to be around other people. Have you heard any good gossip lately?" The boy chuckled.

"Naw, just same old sa-" before he could finish the sentence, the table across from them held two burly men speaking of some interesting news.

"…Ruler walked through the village the other day. That must mean the Arena is going to open soon." The older of the two rolled his eyes.

"You really think that is going to happen? He banned all forms of fighting." The first shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. People break the rules. I've been hearing through the grapevine that a group has been secretly gathering fighters to open the Arena again. I'm sure our Ruler has heard it too…" The two continued chattering away and Jet knew it was time to leave. To leave her life behind. Freyshack noticed her behavior.

"Jet…don't tell me you're planning on going?" He whispered to her. Her pale green eyes met his piercing blue ones and he knew.

"So you were the one in the graveyard…Jet…just be careful, kay?" She lightly snorted at him.

"Don't get mushy on me. I'll be fine." Jet got up and left a tip behind. Freyshack turned and watched as his long-time friend walked out. There was a pang in his chest when he saw her disappear behind the wood.

"I love you…"

/)^3^(\

Back home Jet found her parents and explained what had just happened. James and Amber looked to one another as Vinni came up to her elder sister. She tugged on the skirt Jet had on. Said elder sister turned her head down. James quietly snuck out of the room.

"JJ?" Jet knelt and came eye to eye with her sister.

"Yes sweetie?" Vinni's big blue eyes watched her sister with sadness.

"You're going to go away from us?" Jet hugged her sister closely.

"Only for a little bit Vin. I'll be back, I promise." Vinni pulled away and held out her pinky. Jet smiled and hooked her pinky with her sister's.

"Pinky promise Vin." James came back and cleared his throat. Jet looked up and stood. Her father held out a new outfit for her.

"Sandra had made this the day after you came back from your first night of training. She wants nothing but the news of your success." Jet tenderly took the cloth from her father and looked at the grey toned clothing. She looked to her parents.

"Everyone's doing this for me because of the bargain…aren't they? You guys don't have to tell me the details; I know I have to find that out on my own." Amber and James turned to each other and nodded.

"Jet, you're right," started her mother, "it was because of that. I wish we could tell you what that bargain was, but our Ruler has bound us to an honor." Jet nodded.

"I understand. Thank you." Her parents wondered how much she knew about what happened.

Jet held out the fabric before her. The tunic was sleeveless and a dark gray made of a strong leather. The pants were much of the same. There was a cloak that draped over her shoulders with a hood, it was a lighter gray than her main clothing. The shoes were black that covered up to slightly above her knees.

She left her family to go change into her new clothes.

When she came back down Vinni laughed.

"You look so pretty! It looks like you were born to be 'that'." Jet smiled at her younger sister and thanked her.

Jet told them that she was going to leave as soon as possible which left her mother and father feeling despair. They only complied and helped her gather some supplies for the journey. Jet had gone back upstairs to grab her sword. The metal gleamed in the evening sun and she realized that it would not be long before night would descend.

The teenager hurried back down and found a small pack ready for her. Her mother had packed enough food for her to get to the next town, money to buy food and a room at an inn, and healing supplies. James had gotten a map from his room.

She held the map and took note of how old it looked. Jet learned that the map had been passed down for years and was one that still showed her where the Arena would be. The daughter nodded and put the map into the pack. She hooked it around her waist, as well as her sword and looked to her parents.

"Don't worry guys…I'll be fine. I've been reading some books for hints and tips. Even in those fictional books, I think I got a better idea on how to fend for myself." Her parents nodded and gave farewell hugs.

All walked outside and Jet continued on, not looking back. James, Amber, and Vinni waved their goodbyes and Jet knew that.

_If I look back, I won't be able to go._

The villagers that worked outside watched as she walked by and knew. Freyshack tried to get her attention but she blatantly ignored him as with all the villagers. When she saw the gates Jet started into a run.

Trees, bushes, and grass rushed by her as she ran. She wanted to get this place behind her. There was a pang in her chest. She had already begun missing her family. Thinking of her younger brother she felt the urge to keep going.

The sound of her billowing cloak was the only thing she heard as she ran.


	9. Chapter 9: Through the Woods

**Welcome back readers! Sorry it took a while ~ I lost my muse but now I've got a bit of it back. **

**A big thank you to Seven-of-Storms for the review! I'm glad you like my story hun! And don't worry, we'll see Jack soon (Jack of Blades I mean XD)**

**Well, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Through the Woods**

The little monsters lay out before her. Strange creatures…they had the appearance of bandages wrapped around the whole of their body and many carried some sort of weapon. Whether it be an ax or a hammer, they posed a threat to her. There was one or two that had a staff that burst out magic. So far they had been the most common type of fiend for her to fight off.

At first, through the first five rounds of them, they posed a type of problem for Jet but she soon figured out their tactics. Her biggest advantage was her smarts.

Jet started down a winding hill that led to a small swamp like area. More of those little creatures appeared and she made quick work of them once bombed by their magician. Further down she heard a howling.

"Good grief…what was that? Right now I wish I knew what monsters lurk in the shadows…and why do those little rag creatures just…appear?" Jet kept moving and kept a sharp lookout.

Her boot made a soft splash in the murky water and she stopped to look around. Nothing. No one, no monster. She made a few more steps to hear the howl again.

A band of trader's howls reached her ears and she watched as they came from the far exit in terror. They zipped by her, only one stopped to warn her.

"Miss! You must run! A Balverine comes our way!" She cocked her head.

"Balverine? What's that?" The man turned his head and pointed.

"THAT! AHHHH!" He turned on his heel and bolted towards where she entered. Jet turned to find an enormous beast on its hind legs snarling and drool dripping from its maw. The dark brown coat almost looked black if she did not take time to notice a difference.

Her hand went for her blade and held it defensively before her. The beast before her watched her carefully, its breathing heavy and labored. In all honesty Jet would admit this Balverine terrified her, especially those claws it had for weapons.

The Balverine lowered to all fours and came straight for her. Surprised she jumped to the side narrowly missing it's claws. Jet charged the beast this time trying a slash at the monster. The thing surprised her again by jumping up out of her sight. She looked up to find nothing.

A thud behind her and she ducked falling to her back. With the Balverine right above her Jet placed her feet on its chest and pushed it off behind her.

She quickly regained her footing and raised her blade. The beast rose again and growled at her.

"Come on you stupid beast." Almost as if it understood her the Balverine narrowed its eyes and charged her. She followed suit. The creature raised its hand and began to swipe at her to which she ducked still going forward.

"You're dead!" Her blade shredded flesh and muscle. Jet even felt it scrape against some bone. There was one last pop before the tip emerged from the beasts back. With one last whine the beast fell and laid before the teenager.

She stumbled backwards losing her grip on the sword and watched it lay there dead. Stunned she tapped the beast with the tip of her boot. Not a sound came from it. After a few moments Jet reveled in her victory and pushed the beast enough where should pull out her blade.

"Why are these things so dang heavy?" With a squish the blade pulled out and blood pooled around her.

"Eugh…disgusting." Flinging her blade the blood flew off and she sheathed her weapon. Without looking back she moved forward.

/)^3^(\

Jet had just passed a crumbling ruin that she could not pass up inspecting. Curiosity lead her to the darndest places and she learned that quickly. She could deduce that the building was some sort of temple. As she sauntered along the walls, her fingers traced the dusty crumblings. A sudden rush of yearning overwhelmed her to see this in all of its glory. She wanted to feel the awe of what this building was. The girl shook her head.

"It's far too late Jet…" Her mind began to wonder at what laid beneath the rocks. She began at the rock.

Jet would move a boulder here and there uncovering some sort of tablet with writing on it. After about an hour of searching she placed the pieces together.

Immediately she gaped at the broken stone tablet. This was the temple of Avo. The Hero of Oakvale had been here and donated a large sum of money. It spiked her curiosity as the title they gave him was "Sabre".

"Interesting…so…" Jet turned back to the altar, "Avo, if you are true then - I claim Sabre as my name! I will liberate my people and the people of Albion from our ruler! We _shall_ be free people again!" A light gust of wind swirled through the crumbling temple and a shiver ran down her back. She turned on her heel and left the stone edifice behind.

/)^3^(\

The woods and stone were her only company. Jet noticed that no insects strummed their music or tried to make a meal of her. The path before her wound around and she heard light ripples. Her hopes rose knowing that that sound meant water.

She went off into a trot and found herself at a small clearing. To her right was a small pond, to the north east was a hill, and to her left was a bridge. Jet decided to take out her map.

"Okay…so if I went up the hill, I'll be headed to the Arena…good. To my left is a small village called Knothole Glade….I wonder if it's still called that?" She looked toward the Arena. "It's almost nightfall….I'll stay here in Knothole Glade for the night."

Heading off she found herself crossing the bridge with a strange sensation. Her pale green eyes scanned the surrounding foliage feeling as if she is being watched. Screams came from ahead and Jet bolted off into a run.

Coming into the clearing she found a small group of people trying to get through a wooden door with Balverines coming up onto them. In a frenzy Jet looked around and picked up a few rocks. With her growing strength she threw the rocks at the monsters.

There were light thuds as the rocks bounced off their heads and the two Balverines turned to her. Jet had her blade drawn and in the ready. Ignoring the villagers, the wolf like creatures came at her.

"Crap…" she never had two at once so this would be great practice. "C'mon mutts!"

/)^3^(\

Her clothes were tattered and bloody. The smell of the life liquid reeked both from human and from beast. Both of the beasts lay dead before her and her breathing was heavy and labored. A young woman came to her along with the girl's brother. The man picked Jet up and carried her to the village gates where the guards finally opened the wooden doors.

A middle aged man came running up and looked her over. By the loss of blood Jet was losing consciousness and could not make out a word the men said. The last she knew was being carried through a wooden home and blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10: Knothole Glade

**Hello again, this is a quick update ~ I just felt inspired so I continued writing the story. In fact there might be one more after this. Haha ~**

**Still hope you enjoy this ~ and the disclaimer is the same as always.**

**Chapter 10: Knothole Glade**

Chanting…there was chanting. Jet moaned as she began to wake up. There was shuffling and murmurs echoing all around her head and she did not like this. Her eyes cracked open and nearly fell off of whatever she was laying on.

A wrinkly old face squinted right in hers. Involuntarily she yelped and the woman jumped back. Jet sat up quickly, her hair flying all around, to look around her. She stopped immediately and felt her body. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She turned her head down as she lifted her garments, tattered and dirty, taking note of a long scar running diagonal across her abdomen.

Jet continued to feel her way across her sides and back. There were more...a small wide one on her back right and a light one on her bottom left, almost on her butt. She would bet money that there was more small ones that she just could not feel.

"Oh good, you're awake…are you okay dear?" Jet looked down to her body,

"I know I'm going to be scarred because of the serious wounds those...beasts gave me...but why just scars? Shouldn't I have bloody red cuts and gashes across me?" Jet shivered at the thought of facing another Balverine. The young woman, who was tall and lightly tanned, answered for the elder woman.

"My grandmother prayed to Avo to heal you…and he did. It was amazing to watch. " Jet cocked an eyebrow.

"That just seems too convenient. Some god-like being that never meddles in the affairs of humans suddenly decides to heal one because another prays?" A smack came from behind her and Jet held her head. She turned to the old woman.

"Do you want to have all your wounds back?" Jet grew quiet and shook her head.

"No…" Jet admitted sheepishly. Why would she? She was practically healed...besides her muscles aching and those eye sores across her body.

"Then thank Avo for his kind gift." She nodded and mentally thanked the invisible being. Fear invaded her as she remembered why she came here.

"How long have I been out?" The man, well built and darker than his sister, shook his head.

"Not too long. Probably about five hours. Why?" Jet sighed in relief and shook her head.

"I'm heading somewhere and need to get there soon. Five hours didn't cut me too bad." The family looked to one another and the sister laughed.

"Since you saved our lives, allow me to show you around!" Jet nodded and followed the girl outside.

Jet found that there was not much to Knothole Glade. Most of the houses were empty now and only one shop was open. That sold everything that someone needed. Out of her curiosity, Jet asked why that was.

With a brief history lesson Jet learned that a few hundred years ago many of the villagers decided to move because of the frequent Balverine and bandit attacks. With that she realized that fighting had never been completely eradicated.

The two women enjoyed conversation and a bit of food learning about one another. Her name was Leyanne and is one of two children of her parents. Her brother was Brix and worked at cutting trees around the glade for income. Their parents were out of town on a business trip and the kids had been left to take care of their grandmother and the house.

"Where are you from Jet? And how'd you get that?" She referred to the blade strapped around Jet's hip. Closing the gap between them Jet whispered to her new friend,

"Me? I'm from Oakvale and this," she played with the hilt, "is from an agreement between our villagers. I really don't know what kind of agreement, which is why I'm far from home. I'm trying to figure out history." Leyanne looked her over in surprise.

"You mean…our Ruler let you leave…with that?" Jet shook her head.

"He doesn't know…I snuck out after he left. I don't know where he is…" Leyanne became terrified.

"Jet!" She started off in a harsh whisper, "he could be watching you right now! What's going to happen if you get caught!" Jet looked around warily.

"Leyanne, please…I've learned a lot on my own out here. Little monsters pop up frequently and I've learned how to hold a blade steady." Leyanne shook her head.

"What about those Balverines? They had you messed up bad! You think you could take on Ruler, who has _centuries_ of experience behind him?" The thought hit Jet hard and cringed at the idea of coming face to face with a Balverine anytime soon. A hand gently grabbed her shoulder. "I don't doubt your abilities; the Balverines are proof enough, but think about what you're saying. The Hero from your village failed and he had the blood!" Jet looked curiously at Leyanne.

"Blood?" Leyanne bit her lip. She looked around and drug the black haired female back to her cabin and up into her room. Barely audible she said to Jet,

"I can't say much more, but the reason Ruler killed off the Hero was because of a bloodline that could completely kill him…not just put him temporarily out of commission. My guess is that you may have that blood somehow." Jet shook her head.

"If he killed that line off, how could I?" Leyanne shrugged.

"I don't know, but I believe you do." Jet remained quiet and the two girls settled down for the rest of the night.

/)^3^(\

Leyanne woke Jet early the next morning and enjoyed a nice breakfast with the family. After cleaning up, which Jet partook in, the two girls headed out. Again they submersed themselves into conversation and did a little shopping.

At the shop something caught Jet's eye, a little white mask with red and gold markings…more like swirls. Jet picked it up and looked it over. She liked it and tried it on for her friend. Leyanne giggled at Jet and the ebony haired female took off her mask. Jet turned to the shopkeeper.

"How much are you wanting for this mask?" The man, roughly starting to age, smiled at the girls. "Ahh, naw, I aint gonna charge a couple a perty ladies fah some'in like dat. G'head, take i'." Jet shook her head and took out her coin purse. She dumped out her whole bag. She only kept a few coins.

"If you go around like that, you aint gonna earn a livin." She winked at him. He was quiet looking at all the gold.

"Lil miss...this is mo' than I coul' ask fer...I can-" Jet slammed her hand down on the table with her eyebrows together. The man looked at her with wide eyes.

"And sir, I can't take that money." She turned and left the man there in bewilderment. Leyanne caught up to her.

While walking around, Jet looked to the mask. Something compelled her to buy it and after moments of staring at it, she realized what. Her one free hand caught Leyanne's wrist. The curly blonde haired female turned to her friend in confusion.

"Leyanne…I'm going to fight in the Arena."


	11. Chapter 11: Bandits

**Well, here we are again. I hope yall enjoy this chapter ~**

**Dislaimer ~ As always**

**Chapter 11: Bandits**

Leyanne looked at Jet. The two stood there for long strenuous moments before the black haired teen noticed a glimmer in her friend's eye. Worry washed over her and Leyanne finally broke the silence.

"To the Arena? For what? Money? Fame? You could get killed…or worse! Captured! Do you know what they'll do to women!" A tear rolled down the woman's face. Jet gripped tighter onto Leyanne's wrist.

"I'm not going there for those stupid reasons. If I win, I win. If I don't, then I know I wasn't meant to save my home…I'm going there because it will get me better suited for the fight I'll have to go through." She understood completely what Jet meant.

"You still are going to face _him_? There is no way-" Jet looked at her weird,

"I thought you said that I had the blood, or at least you believed I did." Leyanne nodded,

"I did and I still do but you still don't have experience!"

"That's _why_ I'm going!" Both girls stopped and stared. Leyanne's calm nature allowed her to step back for a moment and look at what she was seeing. It was then she noticed something about Jet. Her grip had yet to let up and the light in her eyes shined brightly, burning like a forest fire.

With her free hand Leyanne grasped Jet's gripping one and held it. Jet watched for a moment before turning her eyes back to Leyanne's brown ones. Her friend nodded. Jet smiled lightly and let go and Leyanne's other hand came up and gripped Jet's. With both hands on one of Jet's, she squeezed silently communicating with her new friend.

"Alright…I'm not going to stop you and I won't tell anyone. Just promise me this: you will come back alive…Promise?" Jet opened her mouth to make her promise but a young boy came running up to them.

"HELP! Bandits are attacking!" Before Leyanne could protest Jet bolted off, putting her mask on. Leyanne stood there, blonde hair swaying in the wind, watching her friend run off.

"You didn't promise…"

/)^3^(\

Jet was thankful that the intruders were not Balverines but bandits. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when she found that when the kid yelled bandits, that there would be five of them, three of which obviously lifted tree trunks to build muscle. The teenager turned her face to the sky.

"Really Avo? You heal me then bring me these bandits my way? Will you make up your mind!" One of the men came forward and Jet turned her head toward him. Jet pulled her blade out and held it at ready. The man laughed.

He was bald and had a high pitched voice. The armor he wore was rather intimidating though. It was hard for Jet to take him seriously, the only thing that kept her attention was his muscles.

"Girl, step aside, you aint gotta chance against the five of us." Jet did not lower her blade.

"I really don't care what you say. All I know is that I'm going to stop you from raiding this village." The man laughed and it grinded on her nerves.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that challenge. C'mon!" On que, the other two burly men came up along with the leader and circled Jet. That feeling of despair clutched to Jet again.

'_I'm screwed…wait…where are the…?'_ An arrowed zipped passed her head, cutting her neck lightly and a few strands of hair falling to the ground. She turned and found one of the slimmer men pointing a bow and arrow at her. _'They're archers!'_ With that realization she knew she had to eliminate them first.

The first man charged her and Jet barely made the blocking move. With her body sore, she would be slower to move and harder to keep up with her enemies. The man used his body weight and height against Jet pushing her back. Swaying her body back and forth she confused him until she really moved out of his control making him stumble forward and onto the floor.

'_Avo…am I really going to win this? I'm just doing what I can think of! These men not only have height against me but weight, strength, and armor against me! They're pretty quick in that armor too! Someone help!'_ Absentmindedly she raised her blade and charged forward. Her focus was the man struggling to get up with the armor trying to pull him back down. Taking an opportunity she plunged her blade into his back.

A big letdown. The blade only sunk so far, his armor kept it from going too deep. Another couple of arrows cut along her skin. With a strong jerk, Jet pulled her blade back out only to be whacked in the side with a blunt object.

Jet flew a ways and landed on her back sliding across the rough patchy grass. Heat radiated from her back as she lay motionless. She sat up slowly adjusting herself to the rough pain. The bandit leader stood still as his crony rushed at Jet.

Running short on time and losing her common sense Jet reacted the best way she could, cover herself.

Her blade stuck out and for a few moments she only heart the feet stomping against the grass as the well built man came to her. Suddenly a howl and gush of blood filled the air. Jet felt the edge of a blade run down her arm as the man topples over her and lands ungracefully on his back.

She looked down to her arm and found a nasty gash, blood flowing freely from it. With a little bit of her own clothing she tore it and wrapped the wound. The blood slowed allowing Jet to focus on the man behind her. His leg had been sliced deeply, cutting muscle. She turned her eyes to her own blade and sure enough blood dripped from the edge.

Gathering herself she towered over the man and plunged her blade in his arm. It was then she noticed that his torso had been well armored but not his appendages. She smiled down at the man who only grunted in pain.

A glint in the corner of her eye caught her short span attention tilting her head back quickly to avoid a buzzing arrow. Jet heard a grunt behind her and she spun to find the leader glaring at her.

"You got lucky brat! You're luck's run out!" And Jet felt his words far more true than anything.

"WAIT!" The men looked to her with bloodlust. "Do you really want to waste your energy on me? My guess is that you're headed to the Arena right now, right?" The men looked to one another and Jet felt relief. "I've only been acting like I don't know how to fight. I'm actually a skilled assassin, so if you want to get through those doors over there," she pointed up the hill, "you better leave me be."

The leader looked at her quizzically.

"You couldn't even get your blade through my man's armor. How could you be an assassin?" Jet let out a light laugh.

"In school I was the best actress. Plus, why would I be wearing a mask and dark colors?" Finally, she got through to them. Or at least she had hoped. The leader turned from his men and back to Jet.

"You're pretty convincing but one more thing," Jet mentally cursed. What else could he ask her? "Why didn't you kill Torrex," he asked motioning to the man behind her. Jet laughed again.

"Simple, I wasn't hired to kill him. I find it useless to kill for nothing." There were a few long, tense moments before the leader sheathed his weapon. Jet mentally patted her back. If she could not beat them by brute force beat them by their stupidity.

One of the other men came and picked up his fallen comrade, which Jet allowed and looked to the leader who smiled a toothy grin.

"See ya there girly. Show us your best when you get there." Jet nodded and watched the men walk off.

When the men were out of sight she plopped down before a tree and relaxed. The mask she wore came off and settled down in her lap. Her mind began to muddle over recent events before finally burying her face in her hands. A few tears streamed down her face, leaving a dark trail behind it.

She began to sob, her shoulders shaking with pain. Reality set in with her as despair, anger, and humiliation invaded her heart. Her hiccups echoed through the forest.

"I…I can't…I keep losing! Those ghosts tore me to pieces, the Balverines are more than a match for me, and I can't even take down my own race!" She let out a few more hiccups. "Who am I kidding….I can't do anything for this country…"

Jet sat there for a long time thinking and her hiccups became less and less until they quit. She thought of her parents and her two siblings. Jack crossed her mind and remembered the fear on his face when he was being drug off. Guilt came back to her thinking of why he was taken. Had she not been in the graveyard none of this would be happening.

Weakly she grabbed her blade and stood. Tired and weak she looked to the hill.

"I'll go…only because I have a debt to pay…I'll keep going for you little brother…" Barely with a resolve she sheathed her blade and muttered, "Arena…here I come…" Jet forced herself forward with a heavy heart.


	12. Chapter 12: Witchwood Arena

**Welcome back readers! Sorry for such a long wait. I got really stuck on this chapter and had to sit on it. Then I went on vacation to Northern California to see my best friend. Up there my computer decided that it wanted to have a hard drive problem so now it's being shipped out to the company to have it replaced. I've backed up everything I've needed, hence the update. :) On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters. I do however own Jet, her family, and any named filler characters.**

**Chapter 12: Witchwood Arena**

The grass under her feet squished lightly with each step growing closer and closer to an ever looming arena. Jet's heart sunk as her vision was engulfed with visions of blood and gore. What was she going to encounter? Insects? Beasts? Probably other people for sure. It made her think.

Was she willing to kill another person? Her heart sank at the thought of that. What had they done to her?

The doors loomed above and she double checked her mask. With a sigh Jet pushed through the doors and headed down the grassy walkway.

It was obvious nobody had been here in a while. The grass was up to her knees and the foliage outside the crumbling walls were reaching in, almost as if to grab someone. Jet quickened her pace. Something about it gave her the creeps.

Before she entered the arena, Jet noticed a small wooden stall, overrun with weeds and moss. Her pale green eyes examined the ancient thing for a few long minutes before turning back to the arena.

"I wonder what that was used for…" With that she pushed the last set of doors.

Ale, sweat, and blood overwhelmed her when she entered the main room. She had to focus on keeping whatever food she had left in her stomach. Looking around she took note that most of the fighters here were men. Mostly scrawny little things but some of the bandit thugs made her wary.

There were a few women. All huddled in a corner and they immediately took notice. A dark colored woman waved Jet over, her curly brown hair complimented well with her complexion. As Jet came closer she noticed the woman had nearly black eyes. Jet already like her, a woman that was strong not only physically but gave men a second guess.

"Well, looks like we have another woman here to try out the arena. What brings you here girl?" Jet shrugged at the woman.

"I'm not really here for anything…well not what you guys are after. I just want training." The women looked to one another stupefied. Those dark eyes found Jet again with a suspicious glare.

"You came here, completely vulnerable to fight in the Arena?" Jet remained quiet staring down her opponent. She began to circle around Jet, inspecting her being. Maybe she was trying to size her up, see if Jet would pose too much of a problem. Jet's hand went to her blade. The darker toned woman stopped in front of Jet with a smirk.

"Heh…I like you girl. You've got guts. I'm Aviela and these girls are my gang. We've been through all the bogs of Albion to the highest mountains. There aint nothing we can't kill." There were four other women next to Aviela. Two of them were colored, one being lightly colored and the other darker…but not near as dark as Aviela. The other two were white…almost blindingly white. All of them gave a confident smirk to Jet. A muffled chuckle came from Jet. Aviela looked at Jet.

"By the way, why do you wear that mask?" Jet looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"To keep my identity a secret…There's someone that may be here that I don't want to know who I am…well more precisely _where_ I am." The women looked at Jet. Aviela winked at Jet.

"Don't worry girl. You're safe with us." As much as Jet wanted to, she still did not feel safe. Something about them…maybe she was wrong…

'_Don't get comfortable. This is a free for all…'_ Jet reprimanded herself. After looking around for a bit Jet noticed that nobody was moving much. There was no loud cheering outside either or even screams of utter terror for that matter. She turned to the women.

"When do we start fighting…?" Aviela turned her head from her ladies for a moment and looked Jet over, those dark eyes of hers cut through Jet like a block of butter. Jet knew that look too. "I only heard about this place through the grapevine. I didn't hear when it would start…" Aviela nodded and turned her head towards the battleground doors.

Honestly Jet really did not want to fight, especially after her run in earlier. Her body had already started aching, let alone her heart. She still could not get over the fact that every time…well most of her big battles, she utterly lost. None-the-less she tuned in to what Aviela was saying.

"We don't walk through those doors until tomorrow girl," she turned back to Jet with a calm expression. "There're rooms down the halls for us to use for the early birds. Though I'd suggest you'd stay with us. You're scrawny arms couldn't hold off some of those thugs if they came into our rooms for some fun." Jet shivered at the thought.

"Eugh…" The women laughed at her and Jet chuckled along with them. Jet sat down and watched the arena area. She noticed two small area's with dummys hanging down. A couple of the men were over there swinging their swords.

The style seemed familiar to her. She watched closer at the way the men swung their swords. After a few moments she realized that they did nothing different than what she was doing. Or rather she had done hardly anything different than any other normal fighter.

A thought occurred to her then. Maybe most people now are not trained by any master but rather just pick up a sword, hammer, or staff…maybe they all just fight because it flows through their blood. Was that why she felt so good to hold a blade in her hand? Jet would find out soon enough.

Soon enough Aviela leads her gang to the back of the lobby. A small hall split down the room and they followed it down. The rocks gave the place a homely feeling. Jet began to wonder how long this thing took to build. Aviela stopped and opened an old creaky wooden door to reveal a room with three beds. All of the women entered the room and Jet closed the door behind her.

When she turned around Aviela had already occupied a bed along with another. The other two of her group took the second bed. Jet relaxed on the last bed and Aviela smiled. Something about these ladies felt alright. Jet could ease up a bit and not worry about a Balverine busting through the door or a Bandit beating the living daylights out of her.

"You catch on quick girl. We were already in here earlier so we had things figured out. So, do you have any other things to ask before we crash for the night?" Jet nodded and gazed about the room. Simple but nice.

"Do you know anything about the fighting? Like…our opponents?" Aviela smiled at the black haired girl sitting across the room. Of course she would have a question like that.

"From what I've heard they start ya off easy. As you proceed through the rounds it gets harder and harder. Of course there's like a boss level so get ready." When Aviela grew quiet Jet thought about what other questions she could ask. She sat there for a few breaths until something came to mind.

"Like I've said before, I'm not in this for the money, but how does that work?" Aviela nodded and fiddled with the hilt of her blade. Jet noticed it and found it to be rather pretty. Blue cloth wound around the end and some trinket dangling off the end. It almost looked like a tooth; from what though?

"Ahh lemme see…Well every round has a certain amount of gold given to you. Just like how things go from easy to hard, money will start out small and get big. You could earn a lot…that is **if** you survive." Everyone laughed. When the laughing calmed down Jet was about to ask another question Aviela held up her hand. "I think I'll just tell ya what I know." Jet nodded and listened.

"There isn't much more to tell ya but it's still important. First off, after every round you may take a break. I'm not sure what happens to your gold though. You might get it or you might not," her shoulder shrugged in question. "The last thing I know…well…I really don't know this but I've been hearing a rumor." Avieal smirked when Jet cocked her head in curiosity. The dark woman began to fiddle with her fingers as she acted nonchalant about the information she had.

"Well?" Jet urged on with ferocious anticipation. Aviela laughed lightly at Jet's impatience.

"Okay okay antsy pants. I've been hearing about a secret round. It's so hush hush that I wonder if it will make you champ! I dunno. There's gotta be something really special about the round if it's so secret."

Jet nodded and the girls gossiped for another good hour before they decided it was time for bed. One of the pale girls blew out the candle and the room went dark save for a small window that let a bit of moonlight shine through. The black haired teenager sat still thinking, nervous about the upcoming day.

She shook her head and crawled under the sheets. Her pale green eyes flittered closed before falling into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Blood, Dust, and Sweat

**Welcome back readers ~ Ice here. I hope you have time to read 'cause this is a much longer chapter than usual. It is roughly 4,300 words (before A.N.) while most I write are about 1,000 – 1,500 words. I wanted to add detail to show how Jet is learning, improving, and most of all growing. This chapter got intense for me and I hope you guys feel the same way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or any of its characters. I do however own Jet, her family, and named filler characters.**

**Chapter 13: Blood, Dust, and Sweat**

Early rays of sunshine glittered across the mossy forest surrounding the wood and stone building. A young woman lay still asleep amongst waking peers. The dark skinned woman turned her attention to the sleeping girl who began to grunt. Cocking an eyebrow she watched her newfound friend struggled against something in her dreams. She was about to go to the girl and wake her when the black haired female bolted upright.

The sun glistened on her skin and it surprised Aviela. Jet had been in a nightmare so bad it left the girl in a cold sweat. She watched closely as a few beads fell down her light toned cheeks. Jet's piercing pale green eyes were wide with apprehension and fright. What was on the girls mind, Aviela wondered.

Jet sat there hands firmly to either side of her body clenching the sheets tightly. That dream…no nightmare, had shaken her to her core. Her little brother, Jack, was there pleading her with terrified eyes to save him. By his collar, Ruler had him in his grasp who chuckled mockingly at the helpless teenager. Before Jet could even move, Ruler had let go of Jack. Her younger sibling fell down deep into the never ending blackness below them. Tendrils of darkness came up and began to drag him further down into a fiery pit that seemed out of their world.

Ruler's mocking chuckle transitioned into a full blown laugh as Jet screamed helplessly. She turned up and glared. His golden eyes reappeared as he opened his lids. That stare of his felt like a knife through her soul. In that moment she felt her bones chilled and blood frozen. There's was also another face…haunting her like a faint memory. Jet knew that face from somewhere. It was a young boy with soft blue eyes and sandy blonde hair…much like her father.

"jet…Jet…JET!" Aviela's voice slowly became audible to Jet as the woman pulled her out of her reverie. Jet snapped her eyes to Aviela who sighed in light relief.

"Jet, are you alright?" Jet did not know how to answer to that question. Was she alright? The dream...was it a warning from Avo or was it just a result of stress? With no response from the girl, Aviela just about placed her hand on Jet's shoulder when the teenager shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

Looking down Aviela felt awkward. She was no mother and in all honesty she was hardly older than Jet. Maybe by about five years but no more. Aviela sat next to Jet and playfully shoved her shoulder against Jet's.

"Look, kid, it'll be alright. Dreams can't hurt ya." Jet turned her face to the dark woman. Aviela did the same and smiled, white teeth contrasting nicely against her cacao colored skin. Jet could not help but relax and nod back. Aviela nodded and stood up going over to her stuff.

The teenager stood up and stretched out her tired muscles. She felt her back pop a few times before relaxing once again. All the other women were sitting back down on the beds chatting, waiting for Aviela to move out. A wood drawer closed and Jet looked over to find said woman coming back with a piece of green ribbon. She twirled her finger in circles and Jet cocked her head. Aviela nodded and Jet turned her back to the older woman.

The dark skinned woman held the ribbon between her teeth as she took Jet's hair into her hand and pulled it up. Fiddling with the smooth hair Aviela readied her friend's mane into a clean ponytail. Taking the ribbon from her teeth she tied the cloth into a knot and let go of the ebony locks. She stepped back and admired her work. The woman nodded in approval as Jet turned back around.

"Hehe, you're still wearing that mask? You're adorable. Well, now, you have something to remember me by. Take it as a gift of our friendship." Jet's eyes glittered up at the woman before her and she smiled back. That smile soon faded away with a serious face. The teenage fighter knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Jet, I want you to live…I want to fight you myself. When we meet out there, we'll be enemies. The only mercy I'll show you is not killing you." Jet's eyes widened with surprise but they narrowed in expectance. She nodded and said back to the woman,

"Same here. Hopefully we'll both live long enough to face one another." Nothing else was exchanged as they turned back to getting ready.

During the time before they left the room all the ladies gossiped amongst one another. Aviela gave tips on how Jet should fight or at least how she and her girls fought. Jet kept a mental note on some that may save her butt later in the ring. A shiver started in her back and the teenager looked around. Finding nothing she dismissed the feeling.

All the women finished getting ready and poured out of the room. It felt good to Jet to have her long hair swing to and fro as she strolled down the hall. The lobby already was fuller than yesterday evening when she came to the Arena. They looked over to the girls and frowned. All they were to the guys was just another obstacle to get through.

Aviela found a nice little corner for them to relax and wait. Finally a well and wide built man took control of the lobby. He stood at an average height for any man around and he was rather tan himself. His torso was exposed showing off his well toned and bulging muscles with plenty of tattoos. Something that caught Jet's attention was his face, it was very scarred. His dark brown eyes did not help his overall appearance.

"Alright, its time for you whelps to go toe to toe out there in that blood ridden dirt! I will randomly pick one of you maggots to go out and fight! You can call me Avenger! All of you will tell me what name you go by as a fighter! Questions? None? Good! YOU!" A little scrapling with his buddy were already thrown out the doors of doom. Already they could hear the pounding screams and cheers from outside.

Anxiety kicked in and Jet worried about being out there…what the heck was she getting herself into?Suddenly she had a gut feeling about this place. Brushing it off for the time being Jet conversed with her small group.

Only a few minutes after the first two go out Avenger had another poor soul thrown out into the Arena. She furrowed her eyebrows and Aviela also seemed worried. The woman shook her head and Jet turned her head away from the door. There was something wrong with this Avenger guy. Even though he had the words down, Jet could see reluctance in his face. What was the man shy about?

The second man that went out lasted about ten minutes before the Arena took him out. Avenger began looking around before pointing to Jet.

"You, girl! You're up!" Jet looked over to find Avenger motioning over. Jet stood up and turned to Aviela. The older woman held out her hand and Jet took her hand. Their hands firmly gripped for a few moments while smirking.

"Don't let me down kid." Jet allowed a light giggle.

"It's you I'm worried about." Aviela chuckled and let go. Jet turned and headed to Avenger. Both women felt weird, a strange cross feeling overcame them as Jet headed off. One of the pale girls asked if things were okay with Aviela and she nodded.

Jet came up to Avenger and stopped a few feet from him. He looked her up and down and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What do they call you girl?" Jet was really starting to get tired of being called "girl" all the time. Legally she was now an adult and could make her own choices, including marriage.

"My name's J-" she caught herself before blurting out her real name. Jet cleared her throat and started again. "The name's Sabre." Avenger looked at her strangely then turned to a little guy next to him. The little man bolted off and Avenger turned back to Jet.

"Alright Sabre, my little messenger is heading up to the announcer right now so that he can get you out there. When you hear the announcer calling your name, walk out to the middle of the Arena. You then will start fighting for your life." Jet nodded and headed off to the big wooden doors.

Calmly and smoothly Jet strolled past the waiting fighters, all who looked at her one way or another. She completely ignored them and began up the stairs to the doors. There was a large cage on either side of her and she noticed something moving in one of them. She took a couple of steps toward the one and heard growling…she knew that growling. In clear view before her Jet took a good look at a Balverine. It's dark fur helped it hide perfectly in the shadows up here and it's glowing yellow eyes bore deep into her green ones. Jet turned away and pushed her way through the doors.

Dust blew around her feet with every step. The iron bars before her stood tall and proud keeping her from entering the ring. Finally the announcer echoed through the Arena.

"Aaannndd nooowww I introduce our first woman warrior! Saaabbbrrrreee!" The iron bars lowered allowing her entrance to the ring. The crowd grew ear drum bursting loud as she closed in on the center of the ring.

Her hand went to the hilt of her blade. Electricity burned through the tips of her fingers, itching to start…or was she more scared than she thought? Jet tossed the thought aside after concluding it was a mixture of both.

'_This is it Jet. You got this far…no matter what goes down and what has happened, Jack is depending on you! You must save your little brother! This is only a short detour…he will be back home soon enough…'_

Jet thought to herself as a shiver ran up her spine. She was being watched that was obvious by now since that was the second time that sensation tortured her. Hundreds of spectators sat ten feet up from her encasing the arena in chants and one of them had an eye on her. The teenager gripped tighter onto her blade when the announcer came back on.

"Round one is worth 200 gold! Ready…GO!" Suddenly in a loud bang ten wasps pop out of nowhere. Her blade was out in a flash pushing aside her dark grey cloak. Her eyes were narrow in confusion. Where did these things keep coming from? Even on the road they did that. Though then, she never paid close attention. Now with them just a few feet before her it hit her harder about their appearance.

The wasps came at her in random order and she used that to her advantage. First she stabbed forward killing off a couple in a swing and then she spun her body in a wide attack. A little more than half fell for it and she only needed to take care of a few more wasps. With a couple extra quick movements the last of them died and poofed off in an explosion.

Both their entrance and exit were much of the same. Was there another world that they came from? She glared at the disgusting creatures or at least where they were.

"WOW! What a quick round! Sabre has earned herself 200 gold! Does Sabre want to take a break? …No? Okay! Round two is worth 400 gold! Ready…Go!" Jet raised her blade again as the wasps appeared again. She raised an eyebrow, even if no one could see it, at the repetition of enemies.

Looking around she understood. There were double amount of wasps as the first round. This time more of them came at once instead of a random attack. She gritted her teeth and went at them with what she had.

Slowly Jet was reminding herself to move her body rather than just stay still. Two down here one down there…

"Ah!" She glared over to her right. A wasp managed a couple of cuts with its stinger. They were not big cuts but the shallow ones always seemed to sting the most. Shortly after the wasp was dead at her feet and she spun again killing a few more. Jet stumbled back trying to dodge another wasp swinging its butt at her. She thought that looked kind of awkward.

Now about ten were down and she sped up trying to kill of the last half. With a few swings another two were dead. Loud buzzing behind her made Jet aware of one trying to get to her. Which it did. On her soft patch right before her actual back a wasp bit her and another grabbed her upper side. With quick jabs those bugs were dead and twitching. Annoyed she quickly finished off the rest with the crowd cheering.

When the flying insects exploded out of her sight she rubbed her side. Those bites were already turning into bruises.

'_Lovely…stupid bugs. No wonder people don't like you…'_ The announcer once again blared back on.

"Look at that folks! What a quick round! And with little injury! Sabre now has 600 gold!" Jet rolled her eyes. She wanted to get the done with as soon as possible.

"Round three is worth 800 gold! Does Sabre want to take a break? …No? Okay! Ready….GO!" This time those white creatures appeared before her. Another shiver ran up her spine. She made a quick look around and saw nothing.

Five monsters…not bad. It was her average when she was on the road. This would be easy…except for the fact that her body was already sore with bruises. The biggest threats for her were the creatures with a hammer and magic staff. Thankfully only two altogether. Ignoring the axe wielding ones she went after those two.

As she charged the axe wielders formed a line to which Jet jumped over. Using her hand for leverage, she placed it on a monster's head helping her over the beast. The axe grazed her lightly on her arm allowing a light stream of blood to trickle. All three of the axe wielders were confused long enough to make some distance between her and her targets before they realized what had happened.

Jet held her blade up as she swung at the magic user. It stepped back missing the tip of her blade and Jet ducked the ball of magic. While ducked low she shoved her blade forward while moving her feet a few steps forward. It pierced through the skin and she heard the death shriek of the monster. Using her whole body she spun to attack the hammer one just a few feet from the magic wielder. The blade disgustingly pushed through the tough skin of the monster to get to the other one.

Her blade finally came out and the staff fell to the ground. Even with how quickly she was moving, Jet felt her other arm hit with the hammer. It hurt…a lot. She glared from behind her mask at the beast. It flinched but mocked her by pumping its weapon above its head. Jet growled and the little white creature got serious again. The black haired teenager swung her blade only to miss and get hit lightly on her shoulder. Jet thanked Avo that she kept enough distance from this guy not to have her bones smashed to bits.

While the creature was finishing its move Jet made the kill while it was vulnerable. Stabbing her blade through its head, the hammer fell with a loud thud and the creature slid out of the blades grasp dead.

'_Always look for a weak spot. Usually its when your opponent is finishing a move. Its easier done on a monster than a person though. Keep that in mind.'_ With Jet's head in a buzz with all the adrenaline it was hard for her to remember any advice from her new friends.

With a smirk she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Hissing she turned around to find the last three coming on her quickly. Pulling herself back to reality she worked the last few against one another while killing them herself.

All five now lay dead and the crowd screamed its head off. She looked up and gazed over the crowd. Her confidence had been growing with each dead opponent and Jet felt confident enough to win the Arena. She waved her free hand and the crowd, however possible, screamed louder.

Sweat dripped down her face and neck. Jet did not pull off her mask but pulled it out enough to allow cool air to sweep through which felt like heaven to her. That annoying voice boomed again as he readied for the next round.

"What a round folks! Those Hobbes went down like…well easy! Sabre has now earned herself 1,400 gold! Does Sabre want to take a break? …No? Okay! Round four is worth 1,600 gold! Ready…..GO!"

Jet smiled to herself. She finally found out the name of those creatures. Lowering her head she waited for the bang of incoming monsters. Finally they did and Jet narrowed her eyes. This time she was surrounded by ten Hobbes. This certainly would be interesting.

She could not use the same tactic as last time. For one there were too many axe Hobbes and not only that but there were double the magic and hammer users. One magic user was hard enough, now two? She expected to get burned sometime during this round.

The axe Hobbes came at her first like usual. Jet only readied her blade and blocked them with her own blade. Her body was starting to work against her quickly losing energy and being sore. The wounds from the Balverine attacks not long ago still hurt a bit. Time seemed to slow down as she worked her way through the Hobbes.

When she was not paying attention, one Hobbe managed a nasty gash on her side. Jet gripped onto her side and the whole crowd gasped. A low guttural growl emanated from Jet furious that the creature would even have the guts to do such a thing. Somewhere in her subconscious she scolded herself for even thinking like that. Apparently it was also enough to scare the creature as it cringed away from her. She took the opportunity and struck it down.

As Jet began to turn around she felt an explosion on the nape of her neck. With the explosion her right ear went partially deaf and temporarily lost sight in her right eye. Or at least everything was a bit darker on that side for her. Another blast went off behind her and another Hobbe fell from the miss. She felt relieved now that the pipsqueaks were out of her way. Fear built up as she realized that half of her senses were dulled and would put her more at a risk.

After a few moments there was a nasty burning sensation on her lower face towards her jaw and neck. Jet assumed that the magic had burned her enough to leave a nice mark. She hoped that it would heal and no scar would be left behind.

Movement in her peripheral vision brought her back and she moved enough out of the way to avoid a hit from the hammer. Jet was now getting to weak to actually fight off the monsters before and decided to use her head instead of her sword.

These Hobbes were dumber than any bandit she would face. So anything that she would pull they would fall for. Jet smirked to herself and a quick plan came together.

She zipped off to the side and ran right next to the other hammer wielder. Another magic explosion happened behind her and to her side. Ignoring it she ran around until she had both hammers on either side of her. Behind her mask, she smirked.

The two came at her with their hammers raised and she felt adrenaline rush through her as she played chicken with them. They did not think of what she was doing but only saw her as a sitting duck while she stood still with their weapons raised. When they started swinging their hammers Jet ducked and rolled out of the way. She shivered when the mashing and crunching sound echoed through the ring.

Above her the crowd hollered and cheered for her success.

Jet stood back up and looked to the Hobbes. Both lay bloody and smashed up defeated by their own comrade. Confidence rising again she barely ducked in time to avoid a magic ball. This time she ran at them assured that she could kill them off with her blade.

Before she knew it the two magic Hobbes were dead and she was done with the strenuous round. Jet felt her wound again and reassured herself that she would be fine. It would explain where she was feeling tired. Panting she raised her blade to the crowd who cheered with anticipation and excitement.

"What a comeback people! Sabre managed to use her wits _and_ brawn to take down all ten Hobbes! We've got someone special here folks! Round fi-…" The announcer's voice grew quiet and Jet jerked her head up. Her gut wrenched in fear.

'_I've been hearing about a secret round…'_ Aviela's voice rang through Jet's head. Was this going to be it? She just happened to get the secret round?

"Hold on folks! There is a change in plans! To all that have been listening to those rumors, here's your answer! Here's our secret round! Ready…GO!" Wait, was the announcer supposed to ask her if she wanted a break? Not that she wanted one but it made her all the more apprehensive. Plus no amount of money announced for this round…

Suddenly a burst of red magic appeared before her. It looked pretty but it reminded her a bit of those horrid hags back in the cemetery.

Jet's heart dropped completely to the other side of the world. Her eyes widened in fear. She almost let go of her weapon. Floating in midair before her was Ruler himself. Those golden eyes dug deep into hers daring her to make a move. She did not. Fear gripped her tightly and she could hardly breathe. He finally lands gracefully making his entrance all the more dreading.

The crowd actually grew quiet afraid for their own lives. Not even a child, if there was one, cried out. Animals quieted their calls as the pressure of his presence burdened them.

Jet shook slightly. Why…_HOW!_ The teenager understood that he knew a lot…but this? _THIS!_ She felt her hair stand straight and a cold sweat coated her tired body. Jet visibly cringed when he began to chuckle.

"What's the matter girl? You're shaking. Are you afraid?" Jet says nothing or rather could not say anything but involuntarily tightens her grip on her blade. His head lowers slightly in a mocking and threatening manner.

"You're not afraid; you're terrified. And guess what, there's no escape. The doors will not open if you try to run," his voice grew darker than normal and his eyes glowed brighter, "you're stuck with me." Jet took a step back and Ruler pulled out his blade.

His sanguine cloak fluttered in the breeze that dared to move through the ring. Ruler made one step and Jet flinched her blade into defense. It did no good when her mind could not comprehend what to do next.

Suddenly he blurred out of her vision. Within a second he reappeared mask to mask. Jet gasped. She could feel his body head and see the detail in his iris. Her eyes widened and in a swift motion his blade raked itself across her abdomen.

The teenager flew across the arena and landed harshly on the dirt. She flipped once and slid a few feet on her belly. When she stopped a groan escaped her throat. Getting up into a crouching position Jet grabbed at her new wound.

She managed to calm herself down a bit and allowed her hand to move. Her hand surveyed the mask which had taken good damage. It had a large crack running up at an angled and the lower left hand side had a decent hole.

Jet was losing and she was losing badly.

Her hair flowed freely again and that's when she noticed the torn ribbon. She picked it up and placed it in a pocket for later. Footsteps caught her attention as she searched for her blade. It landed not far from her this time. Jet picked it up and rose clutching her gut.

As soon as she was on her feet Ruler already was swinging his blade at her. Jet stumbled around and managed a little distance between them, enough to where his blade could not graze her.

A thought struck her and despair wrenched wildly in her stomach. Ruler was toying with her. Anything that she would throw at him would only be child's play. Jack, her little brother, came to mind as his pleading eyes tormented her. She gripped at her blade and rushes Ruler.

The ancient man just sidesteps the girl and bends back to avoid her blade. He smirked behind his mask as she glared at him. She had to know by now that she was fighting a losing battle.

His blade made contact with her face as she turned to face him.

Her mask shattered as she flew again. Jet did not go too far this time and only slid a couple of feet. When her body stopped moving she propped herself on her hands and knees. Her long black hair matted with sweat, blood, and dirt hung loosely around her face. After a few moments of catching her breath she turned slightly and glared at her Ruler.

Jet no longer was Sabre.


	14. Chapter 14: Watching Her

**Hey yall! No I'm not southern, I just like saying the word. Haha…Welcome back to "Albion's New 'Hero'"! This time I took the story from a different angle! I hope you like it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always**

**Chapter 14: Watching Her**

Everything was quiet. No animal called, no human spoke, and no monster growled. He seemed to have that effect when he made an appearance.

Jack of Blades had made his way back to the Witchwood Arena…fond memories came back to him as he strolled through the Hall of Heroes. The ancient being stopped before the statue of Scarlet Robe. Those golden irises scanned the well carved form that still stood even after hundreds of years. A soft snort echoed through the hall as he proceeded on.

When he entered the lobby no one was there. He came early enough to find a good hiding spot. A smirk etched itself onto his face. It would not be long now before the first warriors came in.

With that thought in mind he strolled off and claimed a room far from the others.

Night came and passed and soon he could already hear the crowd building. For once since a few hundred years he was rather amused. Despite his law of no fighting…_at all_, many still enjoyed to see one another beat the crap out of their enemy.

He could not blame them.

Taking a spot near his normal seat he kept himself hidden from the warriors in the ring but able to watch the blood bath below. His golden eyes narrowed when the announcer began to bring out fighters.

The first round hardly impressed him. Two scrawny men trying to make a name for themselves in this land that he claimed five hundred years ago. He only scoffed when the first round of Hobbes killed them. One chopped in half and the other with his head smashed in. Still a wonderful scene in his eyes.

Two medics came out and pulled the bodies away. Jack of Blades was hoping for someone better in the next round who could make it for more than a few boring minutes.

Again the announcer came back on and a better built man strolled out confident. He carried a war hammer. He hardly ever saw those in a place like this even when it was popular.

This round certainly was more amusing than the last one for him. It did take the man longer to take out his enemies than the ones before him. He sighed impatiently as round four came and one slip up caused the man his life. Those Hobbes chanted in victory as they poofed back into oblivion.

The fallen warrior was carried out like those before him.

"Aaannndd nooowww I introduce our first woman warrior! Saaabbbrrrreee!" Jack of Blades woke up immediately. His golden eyes shot down to the iron bars and watched as a young woman strolled to the middle of the Arena. The last time he heard that name…

Her grey cloak had its hood down revealing her masked face and pulled up hair. It was long, dark, and rather beautiful in his opinion. Age of youth makes everything beautiful and she was no different.

Jack scolded himself for thinking that way. She was a mortal bound to die here for disobeying his law though he had noticed that a few mortals seemed to be blessed with rather good looks. He still wondered what was behind that frowning mask. The man leaned forward.

He watched at the wasps buzzed about her. The first round was no problem, Sabre got through without a scratch. As for the second round, she started suffering minor injuries. The girl was decent, he would admit but she still was clumsy with a blade. Her wrist kept turning as she swung and her legs kept getting in the way of one another.

Sitting back and crossing his arms he gave her props. Not many were doing as well as her…or rather will do as well as her.

Looking at the woman closer Jack felt something familiar. Her hair just seemed…familiar.

"I've seen you before, haven't I Sabre?" His dark voice lost in the cheering of the crowd as Sabre killed off her twenty wasps. The tips of his metal clad fingers rapped against his mask thinking. Where was she familiar?

Sabre impressed him by using the Hobbe as leverage to jump. She immediately went to the annoying ones and it was obvious to him now that the young woman had experience with these beasts before.

Jack tried to see if her eyes would give away who she was but every time she was facing his direction the shadows kept her eyes concealed. Getting frustrated he watched as the fourth round came into play.

The young woman played off that she had a strong spirit but Jack of Blades could see past that ruse. Her body gave away her broken confidence. His eyes narrowed as her side was raked by an axe Hobbe.

She recovered and witted her way out of the round. Jack of Blades rose and began his advances towards the announcer.

It was time to meet this "Sabre".

When he strode past people they stopped and watched with fear and awe. Said announcer had started to announce the next round but the ancient being placed a metal hand on his shoulder. In mid sentence he stopped and turned around to metal and red.

"This shall be the secret round." The man slowly and hesitantly nodded.

"Hold on folks! There is a change in plans! To all that have been listening to those rumors, here's your answer! Here's our secret round! Ready…GO!" Good the man gave no room for backing down.

In a burst he disappeared from the crowd to floating before Sabre. Immediately Jack noticed her fear and terror. Two of the same but on different levels. She was afraid for her life but terrified of him.

Finally he caught her eyes, a pale green. Similar to…

Jack of Blades pulled out his wonderful sword that took the souls of his enemies five hundred years ago. That feat was something he was still proud of.

There was a light chinking coming from somewhere near and his eyes examined the girl. She was shaking and a sweat was getting thick on her pale soft skin marred by bruises, cuts, and blood. He chuckled and she flinched amusing him even more.

"What's the matter girl? You're shaking. Are you afraid?" She retreated lightly by gripping her blade tighter. To threaten her more he lowered his head to make his eyes glow brighter in darker shadows.

"You're not afraid; you're terrified. And guess what, there's no escape. The doors will not open if you try to run," his voice grew darker than normal and his eyes glowed brighter, "you're stuck with me."

At this point he knew that her fear kept the woman from thinking clearly and he was proved right when he took his first step. She flinched and raised her blade to him.

It would be no use as he used his Assassin's Rush. Their masks nearly touched and he heard a gasp before his blade slammed into her abdomen. Jack of Blades watched as the girl flew across arena, bouncing once only to land and skid on her now cut torso. She grunted as she rose back into a crouching position. He allowed her time to recover and she went to check her mask.

The mask was breaking off on the bottom left and it had a good crack across it. Sabre rose again grabbing her blade and barely missed the Blade of Eons. She stumbled and Jack allowed her to gain distance between them. When she felt safe from him Sabre stopped and he relaxed. The woman clutched her abdomen and charged at him.

He stepped to the side and watched her blade rush past. As soon as her foot hit the ground his blade was heading her way. His blade and her mask made contact when she had turned to him. Immediately the mask shattered, her hair fell loose, and the girl slid on the dirt.

The Blade of Eons dripped with blood as she came to a stop. She managed to prop herself up on her hands and knees panting heavily. A few tense moments pass and Sabre turned her head enough to glare at Jack of Blades. He smirked triumphantly finally seeing her face.

Sabre is the eldest daughter of Amber and James, Jet.

A small pool of blood was already built below her. His blade managed a cut diagonal on her face and it was bleeding badly. After surveying the scene before him, Jack of Blades stalked towards his kill.

His metal clad hand found her upper arm, now bare to the world, and jerked the girl up. Again his mask was in her face and his voice went low and quiet so that the world could not hear them.

"You are going to wish you stayed home like a good little girl. What I'm going to do to you is far more horrendous than any other man could ever do to you. I'm going to make you _**beg**_ for mercy." Her mind immediately went to the gutter whether if that is what he was implying or not. He was furious that was obvious.

In the back of his mind he was lightly amused at her attempt to fight in the arena. With a small explosion one of his monster minions appeared with a shackle and chain. The clicked around her wrists and Jet watched as her Ruler gave one last glare before turning his back to her and began to walk off.

The minions followed suit jerking the chain to force Jet to walk. Jet hung her head in shame.


	15. Chapter 15: Shame

**Hi readers! Ice again and this really isn't an exciting chapter but its necessary. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Well enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: As always.**

**Chapter 15: Shame**

Their feet shuffled against the floor as monster and human proceed through the stone edifice. Green eyes gazed down at the dusty stone and watched in shame as her feet take the girl home. The metal cuffs on her wrists dug into her sensitive skin chafing every spot it could find. Jet held her tongue on the matter. Ruler would do nothing for her, especially now.

Every few steps a staff would dig itself into her back or side and she would cringe. Those monsters of his were brutal and violent. If they had any other form of attack, she was thankful that they did not use that. As they pass through the lobby Jet looks up after feeling a familiar presence.

Aviela stood in the same corner as before gawking at the procession. The two women made eye contact for a moment before Jet looked back down in shame. One of the other dark girls spoke up.

"That's her Aviela…it's Jet…" Aviela nodded closing her mouth.

"You're right. Now I understand why she wore that mask. I wish I would…HEY!" Jet jerked her head up at the call only to find that it was not to her. All the bandits in the lobby turned on them and a few other fighters. Even as one of the best fighters Aviela found herself in binds and being led off into a different direction.

Jet looked away closing her eyes. She prayed that her new friends would be alright. To keep herself occupied, Jet examined the ancient man before her. His red cloak swayed softly with his stride and the dark metal around his hands and feet complimented the cloth perfectly.

Something about his form though frightened her though. He stood straight, confident in himself even though he had a traitor trailing behind him. Not only that but he held his hands behind his back like the bad guys in all those books she happened to read before leaving Oakvale. Everything about him terrified her.

'_Maybe even be alluring…wait…what?'_ She shook her head clearing her thoughts. A man…if he was one, like himself would have an easy time getting women Jet was sure of that. Probably even has experience in bed. Jet looked at herself in confusion. What was she thinking? Did turning into a woman do this to her?

They turned down a hallway and ended up in a bedroom. This one was far more luxurious than the one she slept in the night before. The bed that sat in the middle of the far wall was fitted with red silk sheets and a tapestry to finish off the furniture. A dark wood dresser sat to its right with gold handles and ornaments. On top was some rare stones and foreign made ceramics. A mirror was on the far end of the room and candles lit the room giving it a soft but ominous mood. The rugs were basic wool with rectangular patterns.

It felt wrong to her…to be in the bedroom of her enemy. Ruler continued on and stopped before a window. It overlooked the woods surrounding the arena probably something calming for him. One of those beasts gave the chain to the red cloaked man who nonchalantly held it in his hand. They stood off to the side and nothing was said.

After about five minutes of complete silence Ruler finally killed the quiet.

"I must say, I'm rather amused to see you here girl. Tell me, what made you risk your neck coming all the way out here only to be killed?" Jet said nothing but lightly glared at him. He doubted her skill. She could have killed off whatever the Arena threw her way! At least Jet assured herself weakly.

His head turned slightly almost in a threat and Jet felt every ounce of courage and resolve shriveling to nothing. She hoped he could not see it.

"Well? I hear no answer." Ruler's tone was light but she knew better. Those words hid venom and death. He wanted an answer and an answer he will get.

Ruler's hand jerked in a swift motion and Jet found herself stumble forward. When she finally caught herself a cold hand found her chin. Her face met with Ruler's and their eyes locked. No matter how much she tried to fight it, those gold eyes of his kept her in place.

Jet chided at herself. She was weak. Utterly and hopelessly weak. A strong woman could have broken her eyes away from his but her…she was just a kid.

The man before her stared straight into her…it was unnerving. Jet had a hard time breathing. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and her mind raced with so many thoughts they were incoherent. He only made it worse by chuckling.

"You're terrified. I wonder how many times that's run through your head. Do you realize now what you've done?" His thumb strokes against her cheek and she flinches. Again the man chuckles and leans in closer. Jet's eyes widened. He was so close…

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you…much." Finally Jet closed her eyes and forced her face away from Ruler. One last chuckle escapes his throat as his hand slowly slides off her face. The feeling was enticing to her…she wanted more. Her eyes tightened in frustration. She was not supposed to feel that. Never, not once. Especially from him.

His metal shoes clinked against the stone floor as he walks away from her. The wooden door closes behind him leaving Jet alone. There was a clenching in her chest and she tried to fight it off. It was too much. Jet crumbled to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Everything that she worked for was for nothing. Every cut, scar, bruise…all for nothing. And now she was in the hands of the person she was trying so hard to go against. Jet did everything she could to stay under radar. How stupid of her…how stupid, how stupid, how stupid.

For the next few hours, her sobs softly echoed through the chamber.


	16. Chapter 16: Treading Dark Waters

**Hey guys, Ice again. Hope you all have been doing alright. Me, I've been sucked back into Skyrim. Haha, I just love that game. So finally I sat down and typed out this chapter. It's actually MUCH different than what I had written down, so Seven ~ you're right, sometimes its better without a script.**

**Thank you all for the reviews ~ it's encouraging especially since Fable isn't a big fandom anymore. Any who enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As always**

**Chapter 16: Treading Dark Waters**

Early rays of twilight filtered through the window and the room had gone silent. Ebony hair curtained a tear stained face as the teenage girl lay her forehead against her arms crossed on bent knees. Those fiery green eyes had lost their glimmer and all energy had drained from her body. Heavy eyelids blinked as she sat there numb. Jet had finally cried all that she could; her eyes red and puffy and tear streaks made her cheeks feel crusty.

Now all that was left was to kill any confidence she had left.

Her first thoughts went to her younger sibling, Jack. She failed; absolutely and utterly failed. How…why…_what_ was she thinking in all of this? Was this Ruler's big plan in the first place? Did he know? He seemed to when she first met him.

'_Or was that a ruse?'_ The young pale woman immediately dismissed that thought. She hid it too well, her fighting. Those beasts of his did not find her katana when they first searched her home…Ruler could not know. Not only that but it could have been a way for him to pull the truth out of her by acting like he knew. Clever.

Her next question was how did he end up at the Arena? The same way she did? Happened to hear it through the grapevine? Sure she did not know how honed his skills were but it was unlikely that anyone would actually say something like that around him…would they? People are stupid…Jet kept the thought to the side and her mind began to wonder back to the arena.

She felt proud of herself for pulling some quick moves out there. If anything, Jet was learning and that is the important thing. Now she was more worried about getting out of this alive.

Outside the room the black haired woman started to hear metal clinking. That sound could be one of two things; either one of those monsters are patrolling the halls or Ruler was coming back. She sat there with her head to her arms listening and after a few tense moments the wooden door creaked open.

The god-like man strolled back into his room taking note that the girl sat curled up against the southern bed post. Rays of evening sunlight hit her skin just right and made her glow beautifully. His eyes lingered on her form for a little longer before returning his attention to grabbing a torture device. There was one he kept close to his bed that he favored.

A drawer opened by his mana and inside held a little machine that suited his needs to what he was going to do. Jet happened to look up and see the piece in his hand. Her heart dropped and Ruler must have noticed her paled expression. His chuckle chilled her to the bones.

"This is not for you, or at least not yet. It will depend on how well you behave and so far you are being a good little girl. This, girl, is for your friend Aviela." Jet's eyebrow's scrunched together not so much in anger but in worry and confusion. What had she done to deserve that? In a quiet voice Jet finally spoke to the monster before her.

"What has she done…?" The sound of her voice so weak and helpless thrilled Jack of Blades. Nothing had been done to the girl and yet her spirit was already breaking. She would be her own downfall if she did not think the wiser. He had also noticed the dull color in her eyes. A laugh threatened to escape but he decided that a taunt later would better suffice.

"Nothing more than any normal prisoner would. I see that curiosity, would you like to know? Ask for it." Dumbfounded Jet searched his masked face; more like scrutinize his eyes and sure enough he was demanding her to pretty much beg for answers. Her blood boiled, not only was he just wanting for her to ask him but he was degrading her! She kept that feeling to herself and calmed down. With a soft and quiet sigh she asked for answers. He chuckled again and she shivered lightly. His figure faced her with hands grasped behind him.

"Most prisoners I capture still have their fighting spirit and try to crawl under my skin at every possible moment. Unfortunately for them my skin is thicker than any Hobbe. You though on the other hand seem to have already lost your fighting spirit." He came closer and Jet's heart quickened in pace tenfold. Talking to him normally was far more than enough and he had invaded her personal space enough times today. She shied from him lightly and he took notice of that.

"You're getting better about reacting to me but not as good as you should be." He bent down to one knee. A free hand came forward and grabbed her chin and weakly her eyebrows knitted in anger. Jack chuckled and leaned towards her. In a low and husky tone close to her ear he taunted, "I was hoping to see you fight back better than this." Pushed over the edge Jet ignored her fatigue and shoved his hand away from her face and pushed his form away. He did not go far but enough to keep Jet comfortable.

Before her hand could retract his hand that was just holding her chin grabbed her wrist. Whilst standing back up he pulled her along. The pain in her shoulder made her stand with him. It did not take long for her to notice that not only was he just warm, their bodies were touching. She cursed the handcuffs, not only would one arm go up but both. He kept her arms high in the air making her feel vulnerable, well even more so. She grunted in pain and in discomfort of the touching and regretted looking up into his eyes.

Jet should know better by now never to look into his eyes, there was something in them that entranced and kept one looking into them. She could not help but blush and the heat rising to her cheeks only made her redder from embarrassment. Jack noticed her face had become flushed and felt odd. There had only been a few other times since living that he remembered feeling like this. He stared her down and in his mocking tone teased the teenager before him.

"That's better, but you're being a naughty little girl. You'll have to be punished." Jet of course thought of being bedded, which she did not want or have an interest in…at least for now. "I will take care of you later because for now your friend misses my lovely company." He let her go and strolled out of the room casually without a glance back.

Shaking she fell back to the floor flabbergasted. What had she done? She was practically inviting him in! The worst part of it all was that he wanted her to act like that. Jet was being a good little prisoner and he loved torturing his captures. Her forehead hit against the bed post and she flinched in pain. The stupid cut Ruler had given her stung like nobody's business. For the next few hours she sat on the floor watching the window go from light to dark.

/)^3^(\

When the night sky had been completely painted with the stars was when Ruler decided to return. Blood did not coat him and his little mechanism was clean. Jet assumed that he cleaned up before coming to see her. As he was putting the torture machine he broke the silence between them.

"Get on the bed." Immediately she went back to earlier and worried about what that meant. She warily looked at him and his eyes turned to her. Shrinking back she sat up on the bed turned away from him. The end table drawer closed and Jet felt the bed shift on the other side. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she worried about her purity.

"Turn to me." The organ inside her pounded so hard she thought it was going to beat itself out of her chest. Despite her fear she turned more to him which he accepted.

He was lying down with a book in hand and Jet thought he looked rather comfortable. As both of them relaxed Jack started in.

"You have a choice to make girl - "

"My name's not 'girl' Ruler; it's Jet. You should know that." Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and adrenaline made her feel light. His golden eyes shot over to her and she stared back at him just as he did her. He chuckled; he was waiting for her to say that.

"Very well, _Jet_, you have a choice to make." The man paused for dramatic reasons and Jet watched him intently. She berated herself for her rollercoaster emotions. One moment she was weak and helpless and another she was brave and strong. He continued after a moment or two.

"Either you serve me or go free."


	17. Chapter 17: What's Happening?

**Hey readers ~ Ice again. Welcome back to Albion's New 'Hero'. This one gets a little more intense between Jet and JoB and it's also the first time I've written something like it. I'm kinda excited to see how you guys like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As always.**

**Chapter 17: What's Happening?**

"_Either you serve me or go free."_ Did he really just say that? Jet turned her face to him, he had to be lying. To just let her go after what she had done, there was a catch. Her eyebrows furrowed in agitation and confusion.

"What's the catch? You wouldn't just let me go like that." She felt it, that smirk of his. Maybe the young woman was imagining things but she could have sworn there was a grin hiding behind that mask of his. Golden irises twitched lightly as he examined her, something she felt he would do to make her feel vulnerable. Jet thought he had a knack for doing stuff like that; maybe that was how he had been ruler for so long.

"You are still quick, good. I'll need someone like you by my side." Jet shifted defensively. Jack watched in expectation.

"I didn't give you my answer, how could you be certain - " The young woman could not finish her sentence before he cut Jet off.

"You didn't let me finish. It would be wise to learn patience. As I was saying, you are quick. You are correct; I would not let you go just like that. Remember, I still have your younger brother." Green orbs widened in fear and realization and Ruler's glowed with grim amusement.

Jet grumbled under her breath. Ruler was being a typical tyrannical king. Every great hero had a witness and of course he had one of hers. She turned away staring at the farthest wall from them. Jack of Blades kept his gaze hard on her. The girl desperately wanted to get away.

'_Avo help me…'_ Jet thought bitterly to herself. Really? She was calling out to that useless being? First he heals hear leaving scars, then he brings her bandits, lets her nearly get killed in the Arena, and finally places her in the hands of her enemy. Yes, the best way to go is to let him lead her life…not.

"So you give me those options knowing fully well that I would never put my little brother in danger? No wonder people want you dead." His golden eyes flashed dangerously and their eyes locked. Her courage and determination were coming back, something that Jack wanted and needed to direct it in the proper direction, or rather a better direction. For the time being, he needed to keep her in place and she had stepped far out of bounds.

"You will do well to keep in mind your place." Her eyebrows twitched down. This was certainly going to be interesting.

"Really? What abou - "

"About what? Exactly what have I done?" His question simply enraged the teenager more and despite knowing that she was already treading thin ice she lashed back at him.

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!" Tears stung in her eyes as metal slapped across the porcelain skin. Her battle wound made the pain even worse and she thought she felt a small trickle of blood seep through.

"Watch your tongue whelp! And who's fault is it that little Jack is now in _my_ custody?" Every fiber screamed to jump and claw his face behind that mask. She so desperately wanted to get away from him and scream that he was horrible and deserved to burn in the Void. Though his words seeped to her heart and made her rethink recent events.

"…I…it…" She turned away from him unable to fire back at the man lying next to her. Thoughts scattered and dispersed as she desperately scrambled to make an answer. He was toying with her and she knew who was winning.

"Hmm?"

Jet knew what he wanted and she made him wait for it. If anything, she just did not know how to put her words together. After a few attempts of trying to speak Jet clamped her mouth staring intently into the deep red sheets; the color of blood. A minute passed and Jet mustered a sentence together.

"It was because of you that I picked up a blade." The bed shifted and Jet kept her eyes down. She would honestly admit that at that moment she was terrified of what he was going to do. They were in bed, well _on_ the bed, together and he was a man. Would he depraver her of her purity? To her relief she heard the tap of his book on the night stand. When he relaxed again, lying sideways with his head propped up on his hand, those golden eyes landed on her.

"Really?" He drawled out, "and what exactly have I done for you to raise your hand to me? I only took Jack when my law had been broken." That thought alone cut deep.

The look on her face was more than pleasing. Green eyes wide and eyebrows trying to stay scrunched together. For once she stopped and thought for herself, not let others persuade her mind. _What_ had he done that had been so horrible? No ideas came to her and she desperately racked her brain for ideas.

"…I don't know…it must be something in your past…the Heroes…" He examined her closely with narrow eyes. That word itself had been long forgotten, or so he had thought.

"So those stories still float around. What do you know of the Heroes?" Jet sighed heavily trying to keep her calm. Eventually she shook her head.

The girl explained she only knew that they were warriors of old that trained in the Heroes Guild. Ruler relentlessly stared her down. At first she kept her mind focused on the sheets trying to make it look like his dagger glare did not scare her. She knew what he was up to; he was trying to break her, trying to see if she was lying. Despite her efforts Jet fidgeted lightly and he saw it.

"You are lying. What else do you know?" Again her body fidgeted as she answered. In a hushed hard tone she answered back.

"I told you! I don't know anything else! Eep!" She shrieked as his legs cradled her hips, one hand holding her wrists above her head, and his last hand slamming next to her head. What was wrong with him?

The bed creaked under the two as Jet struggled to break free. Jack of Blades only narrowed his golden eyes agitated that she would continue to fight. She stilled as her wrists began to burn with pain and threatened to break under pressure. With her subdued Ruler slammed her with the same questions, this time getting a proper answer. Her face turned to the left wall.

"What do you know girl?" There he goes again even after she just corrected him. Jet would deal with the condescending name for now.

"Ah - ! Ouch…alright! Alright…I understand that 500 years ago lived the greatest Hero of all time and you tried killing him as a child." Her face met his as his fingers clasped her chin. Time seemed to slow down as they stared at one another. His silence scared her. Either he was thinking or _pissed off_.

"Continue." Cold. Hard. Calculating. He was not in the mood to be trifled with and Jet did want to risk what little she had left.

"From what I heard, he somehow escaped the burning of Oakvale and ended up in the Hero's Guild until he was strong enough to build his renown. He eventually challenged the Arena…that's all I know. If there is more I was not told." Long seconds stretched by and what seemed to be a lifetime Jack of Blades spoke once again.

"What you heard was true. I did try to kill him and his family that night. His father was easy enough but that boy escaped. That bloody sister of his I left blind and his mother I held hostage."

"Scarlet Robe…"

"I thought you said that's all you knew." Her eyebrows curved back. His tone held more than just aggravation but rather a dark and warning voice.

"It just came back to me…Scarlet Robe…she was another Hero…I can't remember too much more, she wasn't too big of a subject." Ruler scoffed.

"There is a lot that you have yet to learn." A thought occurred to Jet.

"Why did you try to kill them?" Another scoff.

"They had a wretched blood that killed off my kin and nearly killed me. Had I not put my soul into this mask I would have died. What is the matter?" Jet's face had paled. Leyanne believed Jet had that blood.

"Uh…" Jack finally caught on. This time his voice held mirth and chuckled.

"Do you honestly think you have that blood? What fool gave you that ludicrous idea?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Someone I met on the way up to the Arena. And what makes you so sure I don't have the blood?" He shook his head in amusement.

"I killed the last humans that had the blood and my blade did not thrum with hunger. You do not have the blood." Her heart dropped at the thought. So there was no way now that her blade would cast revenge for the land of Albion. Things had grown dark in her heart.

"Then where did my hair come from? I did not inherit that from my parents!" Despite knowing that Ruler killed off the last mortals with the blood she still held onto false hope.

"Your great grandmother from your mother. She had night black hair. What an odd question child." Jet grunted in irritation.

"My word! Why do you talk to me like I'm a child! I'm a woman!" Those golden orbs grew dark as he stared her down. There was an odd glint in his eye that made her squirm and she did not like where things were going.

He leaned in leaving little room between them. Jet could hear his breath right in her ear and the pressure on the bed next to her head disappeared.

"You really want to claim yourself as a woman in this position?" Her face flushed at the allure in his voice. Never once had she felt like this…so…needy. Cold metal touched her soft belly and slowly trailed up under the cloth that covered her torso. Jet's lower region heated quickly under his touch. The feeling was so foreign and uncomfortable in an odd pleasing way.

Queer thoughts had invaded his mind as soon as she had said those words. The last time he had thought anything on this route was hundreds of years prior on that woman Hero of red. He ignored those urges then because of her bloodline. Scarlet Robe certainly had been beautiful in her youth and was one of the few mortal women that had caught his attention.

Now this young woman had his mind wound up, demanding to relieve his lower half. What about her that had caught his attention? He knew what it was, not only did she try to challenge him but she was not picture perfect. The scars that decorated her body were tall tale signs of living to see another day and marred her porcelain skin. It was something different than the whores that hinted at wanting to be in bed with him.

He teased her chest, allowing the points of his metal glove to graze the soft skin. Jack's mind buzzed with adrenaline and testosterone as she shuddered under his touch. With each stroke over her abdomen she squirmed to try and stop his intentions. It only excited him more as her hips unintentionally grinded against his.

Jet wished that she did not feel this way. For Avo's sake, he was her enemy! Not only that but he was eons old! The thought disturbed her but his loving strokes felt pleasing. When his hand began to trail down to her pants she pleaded for Ruler to stop.

"Ruler…please…don't…just please." Her pathetic tone snapped him back to normal. As he looked to her he noticed how disturbed and violated she felt and knew another way to keep the girl in place.

"Do not ever correct me again. Understood?" There was no room for arguments here.

"…understood."

"Good. You are not to leave my side at any cost besides the absolute necessary." Jet knew what that meant and she nodded. His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her over. She feared the worst but only found that he had a key and unlocked her chains. Thankful she massaged the sore joints and found that some skin had been rubbed raw.

Sleep came harder for Jet than for her captor.

/)^3^(\

The morning sun peeked through the arch window and felt rather cold. Sitting up she rubbed her sleepy eyes. A movement caught her peripheral and turned to see what it was.

Jet blinked a few times before looking out the window. Her captor stood a few feet from the bed with only a towel clung to his hips. His hair dripped from the bath he had just taken and she could not help but think that his body looked…pleasing.

Years of training left his abs and chest well-toned and those few scars that dotted his body added to the effect of experience. What was she thinking? He was nothing more than a maniac bent on destroying her!

His towel fell to the floor and for the next few minutes all she heard was rustling of fabric and metal. When it finally stopped Jet turned her head. Ruler was finalizing his outfit by re-strapping his blade around his waist. The man turned over to her.

"We will be leaving soon. Do you have any more questions?" Jet looked away and thought for a moment.

"…Why do the people of Albion hate you?" Jack of Blades strolled around the bed stopping next to her. His looming figure made things edgy.

"You're bold for even saying such words to me. I'll respect that. In truth, it's mostly only Oakvale citizens that hate me." Jet thought about it. Leyanne or her family did not seem to hold any kind of resentment to the man…only fear.

"They hate only because they fear. Some are indirect family of the old Hero by marriage. They remember what I did to those long ago and they spread that hatred through the city." It dawned on her then.

"Could my family…?" He chuckled lightly.

"Your father. It is an old war wound that he will never let go passed from father to son for the past few generations. He instilled the will to fight when you were a child." Jet knotted her eyebrows as a memory flashed quickly. Jack called her and she did not hear what he had to say.

It reminded her of her dream of her burning home and a boy just about four years older than her. She shook her head and turned to him after hearing her name.

"Child you did not answer me." The teenager was slow to reply but slowly she drawled out an answer. Her tone was also quiet.

"Things have turned upside down and I think some buried memories are coming back…are we heading back to Oakvale?" Surprised by her calmness and security he stared at her intently. She kept her gaze elsewhere and seemed distant in her pale eyes.

"We are. Why do you ask?" The sense of normalcy pervaded the air and it felt…odd to him. What in the Queen's name was she doing to him?

"Can we talk on the way there?" She wanted to talk?

"Very well. Get ready and let's head out. I will have my healer tend to your wounds when we get home." Home…how absurd. His home was not hers. They lived in the same village but nothing about sleeping in the same house would make it their home.

Jet nodded and readied herself. Witchwood forest seemed like nothing with Ruler next to her.


	18. Chapter 18: Coming Home

**Hello readers ~ here's chapter 18 which is weird for me but I'm happy. So much happens here as the truth is slowly being revealed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As always**

**Chapter 18: Coming Home**

By Skorm, everything was absurdly quiet. The bugs that surrounded them dared not to sound their music or the beasts of the forest growl. Jet would give anything to help ease the tense mood between them. Since the night before things had been awkward, more likely for her than for him. The whole thing disturbed her in more than one way.

For one thing, no man had ever shown interest in her and to even get _that_ close. There was more than domination in the equation which disturbed the teen even more. Ruler _liked_ her. Whether if he would admit it or not there was some kind of affection for her. Things just could not get worse for her, could they?

'_Skorm! It had to be me of all people! Of all clichés…'_ Jet cursed her luck and watched the ground before her. The ground had become faintly familiar and she turned her face to find the temple. Her eyebrows narrowed and venom oozed from her poisonous glare. Ruler turned his attention where hers burned and smiled. Jack of Blades had found out where she took up the name 'Sabre' for the Arena.

He turned back to her and she reluctantly met his gaze. Nothing was said but Jet read his message. She turned away from him and kept walking unsure of how to bring up other questions that haunted her.

Mostly questions like how did he know to be there, at the Arena? It seemed a little too coincidental for him to show up and beat the living crap out of her. Ruler broke the silence shoving her back to reality.

"You still had questions to ask. Ask now while we are unheard by other ears." Straight to the point. No dilly dallies. Jet cursed his almightiness.

"Yeah. For one thing, back at the Arena. How did you know that all of us fighters were there?" She dared her luck and turned to his eyes. When he looked down she shivered at the glowing orbs, vibrant with mirth and cunning. The teen felt cornered.

"It wasn't just coincidence that I was there." Jet searched his eyes in growing horror.

"Y-you knew?" A dark rumble echoed from behind his mask and she noticed the shadows around his eyes grew darker. If she could have Jet would run off and hide under a mountain. Something about his soul doors scared the daylights out of her.

"More than just knowing Jet." Jet's heart fell to the floor. He did not just know about the Arena, he _planned_ it. The color of her skin was more than an answer for him. "Yes Jet, I planned the whole thing. Always have."

"What?" The air around them became heavy and thick. Jack of Blades turned his eyes forward to watch where he was going.

"Yes, you heard right. I have done this many times. Every five years I gather bandits that were caught and tell them to spread the word of the Arena opening soon. Those who think they can hide from me come to test their will and end up killed." Jet grew quiet and listened to her feet crunch the grass with every step.

If it happened every five years how come people were stupid enough to go and fight? Jet wondered why she had never heard of the Arena until her father said something just almost a week ago. Did he know? Her parents knew all about Ruler, so they must know of the Arena.

"Do my parents know? Of the Arena I mean…" My question seemed to surprise him from the eerie silence.

"Your parents do. Most of the adults in Oakvale in fact." Jet stopped moving at the revelation. Her parents knew and yet did not stop their own daughter from going? Or at least they should have tried to stop her. For once Jet felt betrayed.

"They knew?" It was a quiet whisper and Ruler had stopped to watch her. A light smirk graced his lips as the information sunk in. "They let their daughter risk her neck only to be killed? Whywhathow?" Her words slurred together as waves of emotions overflowed clouding her judgment. Jack of Blades stood watching patiently.

"YOU!" He stood perfectly still as she screamed incoherent words which he was sure were curses and insults. Tears flowed and her body shook. Something about this sight made Jack want to hold her close to his body, keep her company and soothe her raging spirit. When she calmed down and tears had left salty streaks behind he finally spoke up.

"Yes, I have forbidden them from speaking of the Arena but that does surprise me that they would follow that law. It seems your parents are in fact using you." Jet's heart wrenched in pain and still too out of breath she just growled at him. He rose a hand signaling to stop. She kept her jaw clenched but silenced her throat.

"I will explain. Think about back when you first held your blade. Why was it given to you?" Jet watched him warily.

"So that I could protect Oakvale…"

"Why you though? There are plenty of adults in the village but why were _you_ chosen?" She blinked once processing his words. He was up to something and she knew it. Ruler was not outright saying what he wanted but rather had her sort things out. Jet was not sure if letting him know about the bargain was a good idea or not. It was too bad that she did not think of that sooner so that her hesitation could not be noticed.

"Ah, there is something that you do not wish to tell me. Some little secret that the village has kept from me the past quarter century? Well then, let's hear it." Her green eyes narrowed at the man. Skorm take him into the Void.

"It because of the bargain. That's all they would tell me."

"They?" Skorm's wrath with his details.

"…my parents." She gritted through her teeth. There was something in his eyes, Jet noticed, that seemed to click. He rumbled again and Jet rose an eyebrow.

"I think I know where it all started. Do you remember anything when you were young?" Her eyes rolled at that question.

"Are you referring to eight years or are you asking me – " the way his eyes slightly narrowed let Jet know that her sarcastic reply was not welcomed. "I'm not sure, but I've been having dreams of my house burning and a boy about two years older than me." He huffed.

"So your memories _are_ returning to you." Ruler grew quiet and began walking again. Jet watched for a few moments perplexed at his odd mood. She started at a trot and caught up to him in a few short moments. Their strides matched evenly as the girl strolled next to the man.

She cast a side glance only to see his mask. Jet decided that now would not be the best time to pursue any more answers. Instead she mulled over the idea of her dream being reality. So, that little boy in her dreams was someone she knew a long time ago and she figured it was a family member. Making their way up the Cullis Gate Jet waited and after a few seconds they were back on the mainland. Despite it being her second time she still hated the whole traveling deal. Jet went back to thinking.

'_Could I have an older brother?'_ The idea oddly was pleasing. To have someone to look up to and take care of her. She wondered if he did take care of her back then. Distinct crackles echoed softly in her ear.

She wondered if she had actually heard it and almost dismissed it until she heard it louder. Jet slowly turned her head to the left watching as embers consume the swampy land. The sight itself confused her but the growing image of a house totally blew her mind. It was not just any house but a house she remembers well and loved, her home. The door opened on it's own for her and she moved forward accepting the invitation. Darkness enveloped the entrance but as soon as she stepped through Jet was greeted with a fiery inside and three persons.

Her eyes widened and took a step back. The little boy looked up to her his brown locks messily hanging over his eyes, those bright shining blue eyes clouded with fear and confusion. Her heart heavily pounded in her throat and green orbs turned to the adults. Clad in makeshift leather armor and wielding steel swords were her own parents.

"No…" Jet took another step back tripping over an upturned root. She toppled and fell straight onto her back knocking the wind out of her along with making a large splash. The swamp water encased her face closing off any access to air. Bubbles jetted from her mouth and dirty water rushed in. Liquid filled her lungs and Jet struggled to grasp any sort of common sense.

A strong firm metal hand grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked roughly. Greeted with fresh beautiful air Jet began hacking and gasping trying to clear out the water that was drowning her. She felt a firm whack on her back and a mouthful of water flew from her pale red lips followed by strong heavy coughs. Jet gagged a few times before semi-normal breathing returned to hear and all either could her were her pants. Though peace was only short lived.

"I thought my orders were clear. You are not to leave my side at any cost." She took a few more breaths before properly replying.

"That counted as an 'absolute necessary'." His stare was hard and unnerving but Jet did not flinch.

"To kill yourself?" She shook her head.

"I saw a vision…it was my dream." She wanted to ask more now that she has seen a little extra than what her dreams gave. Jack of Blades remained silent. "Am I able to talk to my parents when we get back?" Their eyes met and Jet felt her heart make a couple extra beats sending butterflies to flutter in her tummy. Ruler made one short nod.

"Yes, and I will be there and they will answer all of your questions." Jet nodded breaking the eye contact and stood back up. Now wet and uncomfortable the two continued on with Jet at his side wringing out as much water as her strength could allow.

It was quiet between the two, the only sound made were their feet against the ground. Barrow Fields was more than welcome to her, especially after the week she had been gone. Had it been a week? Jet did not care to count the actual days she had been gone but only knew that she had been gone long enough. Traders respectfully bowed their heads to Ruler and looked upon the girl with pity. No one in their right mind would willingly follow Ruler or so they thought.

They headed through the gate and worked their way up the hill into the village. Jet watched the small flower field where she saw her first vision. Nothing came up and so Jet dismissed the small patch with nothing less than a scoff.

To Jet's dismay the villagers of Oakvale stood outside watching. Now more than ever did she want to run and hide under a rock, jump into shark infested waters, or perish in a wall of fire. Jet began to lower her head when Ruler's hand kept her face upturned. Her small sigh signaled a release and the teenage walked with false dignity. They passed by the tavern and Freyshack watched the two stroll by. He knew Jet and her pride was hurt and had little dignity left. Freyshack cursed Ruler in a whisper and his response was golden eyes turning to him. The boy froze.

Jet's home stood looming over her almost in a mocking manner. Ruler opened the door and looked to her. She started off with a sigh and strolled through taking a look around the corner toward the kitchen. Amber stood there with her back turned until she heard one of the boards creaked. She turned and watched wide eyed at her child.

"Jet?" Said person blinked slowly exhausted and boiling with mild anger. Her mother seemed to sense this. "Are you okay honey?" Jet shook her lowered head and after a few shakes gave a stern look to her mother.

"Call dad…we need to talk." Shocked and unsure Amber called her husband down and the blonde came down shortly after. He hesitated at the base when he caught sight of Jack of Blades. His eyes went to his daughter shortly after and seemed horrified of her outer appearance.

"Avo's mercy Jet. What happened to you?" Jet narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't in the position to ask me questions. You and mom sit on the sofa." The adults looked to one another shocked at their daughter's attitude and after a throat clearing from her they sat on the couch. Jet sauntered over and stared them down.

"Ruler is here with me, as dad saw, and will let me know if you're lying to me. There is a lot that you have to answer to so be prepared." James narrowed his eyes.

"What lies has – "

"What did I just say!? Keep your mouth shut unless you are answering a question and I think I already know the answers but I want to see if what I'm thinking is correct. Is that understood?" He nodded as well as Amber. The air was dense and heavy. After a few moments Jet sighed and forced out her first question.

"I have an older brother, don't I?"


	19. Chapter 19: Hard Truth

**Hello readers! Welcome back ~ first off, thank you for all who have reviewed! **_**Seven-of-Storms, Nighthingale123, Stalker Witch, and ShadowAngelBeta ~ **_**thank you, it means a lot. Thanks to those who have left comments/alerts/follows! I never actually thought that this story would get so far. This chapter has been mostly finished for a few days now, but lost muse. . I hope you still enjoy though.**

**Disclaimer: As always.**

**Chapter 19: Hard Truth**

Everything was still in the house save for the occasional crackle from the fire pit. The way his daughter glared at him and his love sent chills down the man's back. When did Jet change? James had a hunch that Ruler was more than responsible for this. He looked to his wife and his heart dropped, Amber looked at him with watery eyes far different than being scared.

James felt that not only was his daughter furious with the two of them but Amber was now turning against him. A bitter boil began down in the pit of his stomach as the thought of his wife betraying him and siding with their daughter. Most of all what caught him unaware was the question presented before him.

That statement alone brought back painful memories he had long buried to be forgotten. Now he realized that never could it ever be forgotten as flashes of fire, crying, and red came through his vision. There was an odd growling and James looked back to his daughter who was growing impatient with the delay of his answer. Her face was caked in dirt and sweat and that wound stretching across her beautiful complexion seemed to mark her changing. James would admit that worry began to creep into his being.

"Answer me. _Now._" Her flat tone made the demand all the more terrifying and the man wondered where that character of hers came from. James cleared his throat and looked to the floor.

"Jet, you were so young, maybe only two years old at that time. Things got so out of hand, there was nothing your mother and I could do." Jet's eyes narrowed at the monologue. She kept her voice firm and steady.

"That doesn't answer my question. I will say it one more time: Do I have a brother?" James looked up straight into her green orbs and felt compelled by something. Maybe it was the way the shadows fell over her face or the gleam in her eyes but either way he came right out with the truth.

"Yes Jet. His name was Maverick." The black haired teen quirked an eyebrow with the wording of her father's answer.

"Was? What happened? And don't even try to lie. I've been seeing my past through dreams." James and Amber looked to one another and her mother quickly asked Jet before her husband could answer.

"What have your dreams been of?" Jet rolled her eyes irritated by her parent's reluctance.

"I don't think it should be that hard to figure out since I knew I had a brother from these dreams." Amber's color seemed to drain and James anger began to show.

"Watch your tongue Jet! We are your parents!" For the first time she felt the need the smack him across the face. He did not yell at her, but the tone grinded against her nerves.

"Watch myself huh? For what? Are you trying to avoid the fact that you _used_ me!" Jet noticed movement near the door and saw that Ruler had come out of the doorway into the room leaning against the wall to the left of the couch. Neither Amber nor James chanced a glance in his direction. "I'm not stupid! You two threatened your own family by taking up arms yourself! What happened to Maverick!"

Amber's eyes filled with tears and buried her face into her hands. Who would have known that Jet would turn against them and why did she let her husband persuade her so many years ago? Why was she so stupid? James stood up abruptly sending Jet sprawling across the floor. Amber's cries now softly echoed through the room as Jet glared up and rose back to her feet.

The two glared ensuing into a contest which either side was bound and determined to win. The heat in Jet's stomach had grown so much to a seething rage and forgot the sharp pain on her face. Every bone in her body ached to lash back out at the man she had called father.

"How dare you speak to us like that! You ungrateful child!" A snort came from the teenager as he spoke to her.

"Ungrateful? Is that what you're going to call it? You are more of a coward, avoiding my question with venomous backlashes at trying to figure out what in the world happened! I know you and mom did try to fight Ruler! I've seen it! I've seen the house on fire with a little boy scared out of his wits! What happened to my brother!?" James took a step toward Jet when a hand grabbed his wrist. Amber stood with her eyes narrowed and puffy. She turned to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Jet…that you had to find out this way. Maverick was taken from us. Ruler took him that night you speak of…" Jet turned to him and with a nod from the ancient being she returned to her parents.

Particularly James teemed with anger unwilling to give in to the fact that it was his own fault for having his family torn apart. Jet shook her head at the man. He jerked his hand out of his wife's grip and advanced onto his daughter. Jack of Blades watched closely sensing the mal-intent of the fallen man.

Jet did not budge or flinch when her father stopped only feet from her. He looked her down and all she did was glare up. The teenager began to wonder where all of this seething hatred came from. Over the years she had never seen her father act in such a manner, only love and kindness is what she knew. Maybe Ruler was not the enemy after all.

'_How the tables have turned. Who would have known that of all things the obvious was not the truth but a lie concealed by trust.'_ The deep rumble of Ruler's voice broke the silence.

"James, you are to step back now, away from Jet." The way Jack had said his daughter's name earned a glare from the father. Unimpressed by his display Ruler only gave a firm steady stare that sent James back a few steps. "Good. Now tell her the truth. Start from the beginning."

Jet looked to Ruler who's eyes flickered over to her and their gazes locked. For the first time, she felt safe under his gaze and she only broke it when her father began to speak. Oddly she wanted to look more at his golden eyes. She shook the feeling from her dismissing it as nothing.

"When you were almost two, Maverick was four. I had a dream the night before of my father and all of the father's before him going way back to the last Hero. They had told me it was time. I figured they meant time to go and fight for my people, the people of Albion. So that following night, I had Amber come with me cladded in whatever armor we could find and makeshift weapons to challenge Ruler. We were severely outmatched. Retreating back to our home so that we could keep you two safe, Ruler came and took Maverick. I swore that he would pay for taking my firstborn from me."

Jet watched him for some time trying to absorb everything that was just said. There was something about the story that was pitiable but in the long shot she began to hate him. She shook her head.

"So why didn't you attack him yourself? Why did you choose me?" The muscles around his jaw clenched painfully as he held back a furious response.

"Why? Because you are my child and the only one still left after that night. Most of the village was burned that night and they wanted recompense. I told them that you would fight against Ruler when you were of age." Again she shook her head, there was something else.

"That still doesn't explain why you used me. So what, I was the only child left. That would have been more of a reason _not_ to let me fight. What is your actual meaning? That you never cared about me?" The last phrase came out clenched. Her heart dropped when James' face darkened.

"Precisely." Her body shook as everything around her collapsed. Everything she knew and loved…all of it a lie. The muscles in her jaw tightened as she kept herself from screaming and cursing incoherently.

"What about Jack and Vinni? Do you care about them? Do you care if they're dead or scared calling for their 'father'?" James grunted in response.

"They were unexpected after so many years of no child bearing. I only used Jack as bait for you to go and fight Jack of Blades." Jet's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jack of Blades…?" The name rolled over her tongue in a smooth flow and felt natural. She turned to Ruler, "is that your name?" His golden eyes were fixated on the sandy blonde who dared to utter his name burning with malignity. After a few moments Jack of Blades began to chuckle.

"Aye, it is little Jet. Do you understand everything now?" Jet looked between Jack and her father. After a few turns she swiveled on her heel and strolled over to Jack. He stood straight and watched her closely. Her form came close to his and was surprised when Jet laid her forehead against the top of his sternum.

His arm wrapped around her slender waist pulling that small body against him. Jack's body tingled as their bodies fully touched and sent him back to the night before. In a show of dominance his hand held onto her hip sending heat up to her cheeks. James narrowed his eyes at the two and Amber could only stare in disbelief.

"It seems dear James, that even your own daughter sees the true evil is within you. Your wife seems to have seen the truth as well. You must feel horrible and trying to find something to blame other than yourself. Jet belongs to me and," he paused for a moment to stroke her ebony mane, "we will bed tonight." Jet's eyes shot open and her heart thudded wildly at the thought. The girl would even bet that her face was as red as a tomato.

She never counted on doing such a thing just because she chose him over her own parents. Jet desperately hoped that he could not feel her heartbeat. They parted and she dared not look into his eyes but turned back to her parents. Amber appeared to be crushed realizing now that her choice twenty years ago was the worst mistake of her life.

James was harder to read but she knew what emotion coursed thickly through his veins. Anger. The two glared at one another for a few good long minutes until he could not take it. His eyes turned away followed by his whole frame. Jet wondered what her mother was going to do now.

This time Jet chanced a look to Jack who silently motioned for the door. The two began to leave when a high pitched squeal rang out.

"JJ!" Jet turned around as a little person rammed into her leg clinging around her waist. The teenager recognized the little figure as Vinni. Jet's hand instinctively rubbed the back of the child's head and watched as her big glassy eyes moved up to her.

"I wanna go wif you! I heard mommy and daddy!" The teenager's eyes popped open at the little girl's words. Go with her? Jack of Blades would not be the best place for her…would he? Her little brother Jack certainly was there…he was right?

A hand rested on her shoulder and Jet twitched lightly. She looked to Ruler and watched his ever impassive gaze. After a few moments Jet patted Vinni's head and nodded. Little Vinni squeaked in delight and bolted for outside. Jack of Blades followed suit in a calm manner while Jet turned back to her parents.

"Oh and James, that dream of yours, your ancestors were trying to tell you it's time to let it go." Jet emerged from the house with Jack of Blades and Vinni waiting for her. She took her first steps to the two and felt a wave of relief.

Jet saw a future right in front of her.


	20. Chapter 20: Personal

**_Hello readers ~_**

**_First off I would like to apologize for the long wait. I seriously lost my muse and despite having half of the chapter written a few months ago, I couldn't get myself to finish the chapter. I love all of you guys and thank you to Arora-Silverwind, RaversMelody, Nightingale123, and Jane86445, for all the wonderful reviews. They really do mean the world to me. I can't guarantee a quick update after this as I work 30-35 hours a week and have college as well as a boyfriend. So I will promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. This fic is not dead! Finally I would like to say that I never believed that I could make a story twenty chapters long...its an amazing feeling. 3 Sincerely yours ~_**

**_Ice_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family belong to me though.**

**Chapter 20: Personal**

She felt naked. Exposed and naked. The nurse tending to her wounds had seen many summers with her mane a vibrant silver. This woman had the audacity to strip Jet of her filth ridden, torn, ragged clothes herself and look over her lean body. Jet did not know what to think of the elder's actions but tried to keep in mind that she was healing her broken body. For a good hour the woman cleaned, stitched, and mended her torso wrapping them in clean linens to keep any unwanted infection out.

While the elder took care of her lower half Jet took a moment to survey the room. The stone walls did well to keep the mood somber and the few candles gave a soft soothing relaxed atmosphere. Her hands caressed the silk sheets enjoying the smooth cool sensation tingling her fingers. Off in the corner was a dresser and mirror handsomely crafted. On the other side of the room stood a bookshelf and desk mildly littered with papers and books. Curiosity began to eat at her as she wanted to figure out what those books said. Maybe it was the truth of Albion's history or what life was hundreds of years ago. She resisted the urge to get up and walk over to the desk.

Neither ladies noticed the oak boards swinging open to reveal the master of the house. The first thing he noticed was the teen sitting on his bed almost as bare as the day she was born. Thoughts slithered to his mind and slowly headed down south. When the old woman stood up and turned towards him did he regain his composure. Silver silently swayed as the nurse went to grab fresh cloth leaving Jet alone with Jack of Blades. Jet began to feel the intensity of the situation as his eyes landed on her and long tense moments passed without sound.

Uneasy and feeling vulnerable Jet turned her eyes toward the window to break the silence.

"This room is beautiful…" Jack of Blades moved deftly through the room to stand beside the windowsill where Jet seemed to occupy her gaze.

"I guess my taste is not so horrible for a human hmm?" She returned his stare and found something unnerving in them. Unable to speak she shook her head lightly and turned away from him. Jack felt slighted but curious as to why she was acting this way. "Do I not look pleasing to you right now?" Her eyebrows furrowed in agitation.

"It's not that…there is something in your eyes that's unnerving." They stayed in complete silence only to be broken by the nurse returning with a cloth. She immediately went for the wound on her face, forcefully digging into it and cleaning out the dirt and sweat.

"Ah!" She tried to jerk away but the woman had a strong grip on her. Hot streaks trickled down her nose and lips leaving a metallic taste. Those green eyes widened lightly at the realization that blood was coming from the wound again.

"Hush child and stop squirming. It is your fault the town is in unrest and it is your families fault for everything that has gone wrong." Jet said nothing to the woman despite feeling every bone in her body to knock the elder into the next millennium.

Instead Jet turned her eyes away from the nurse and let the woman roughly handle her. She was far too tired to do much but noticed the aura radiating from Jack. Evidently the nurse did too and turned to the man she was sworn to bow down to.

Subconsciously the teenager was careful not to let blood stain the silken sheets. Jack motioned for the woman to leave and obediently the nurse left without another word but managed a glare to the teen. He moved over to the medical kit that had been forgotten and took out some thread and a needle. Jet's eyes widened at the sight.

"W-wait…hold on. You're not-" The man turned fully back to an angsty Jet; threaded needle at hand. It impressed her that he had managed to thread the needle and have the thing set for surgery…men typically did not have that skill.

"Jet." She shivered at her name on his lips and the way he was looking at her gave all the more reason to shut her mouth. Green eyes watched as the man cloaked in red lowered himself to her level, those golden orbs twitching lightly. His left arm came up and patted her face with a soft white cloth, quickly staining a deep red from the blood that oozed out of the gash, gently sliding down her pale skin. Her left eye closed instinctively from the touch, fear rising with each contact point.

With the blood flow receding Jack took the needle and pierced her skin. Now both of Jet's eyes clamped shut as she tried to hide in her happy place and with little success. Shivers rode up her spine with each threading, feeling the tug of cotton against raw skin. Roughly a minute passed before Ruler tied up the thread and patted at the girl's face one last time.

She opened her eyes to watch Jack rise back up to place the used items back in the kit and head over to his desk. The books creaked as the spine adjusted to the movement caused from Jack's hand and they closed with a light thud. Ruler turned back to Jet and she felt that same tension from only moment ago. Jet glanced to his eyes then turned off to the side.

Jack of Blades stood there watching her body. The way her shoulders hunched over in an attempt to be conservative and hide herself from his prying eyes or how her green orbs were half closed and focused on the floor, he knew. Right now she was extremely vulnerable both mentally and physically and Jet was far more than aware of the exact position she was in. He smiled maliciously under the comfort of his mask.

His metal boots scraped against the floor and she twitched slightly, Jack all-knowing and observing of course saw this and wondered why she would be so tense, though he did have an idea. He moved over to the bed again reaching out to her hair. Those black locks of hers were rare for those of Albion, so many then and now were sandy blondes, or at darkest, light brunettes. Jet though was much like him, dark and pale. When his claw grazed her cheek she flinched again and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What of me do you fear?" Jet turned her face to where he could see nothing of her pale cheek, only her shimmering locks of ebony mane. He could hear her voice soft and meek but could not hear a word she spoke. Jack would not put up with this behavior and she would tell him, whether if she were willing or not. "Child, look at me when you speak." Her eyebrows knotted in annoyance. He took everything away from her already; couldn't she at least keep her dignity?

The knots twisting and turning in her stomach screamed for her not to look at him. Those feelings running around reminded her how every time she looked into Jack's eyes fear, adrenaline, and a foreign emotion would arise…an emotion she had only dreamed of as a child. Certainly she couldn't feel that way for this, if one would call him such, man. Ruler held no feelings for her like that but he did see something in her and she didn't want to bring that out.

"My name is Jet…not child." The space between his eyebrows folded under pressure gone unseen by the teenager but Jet certainly could feel it.

"I know what your name is girl. I will call you what I deem is necessary. Now look at me, that's an order." Afraid and cornered Jet followed the command to satisfy the need. Their eyes met and in seconds Jack had Jet spellbound. A chill ran down her spine as the feeling of being prey crept through her body. When their eyes connected everything around them froze and Jack finally read her fear. Just as he thought.

A chuckle rumbled through the rock laden room as he felt his power return to him. So many women he could have had because they were willing to lay with him, attracted to his power and standing. Yet here sat a young woman who actually feared him because of that. Tonight would be more fun than he originally thought.

His metal clad hand came up and gently graced along her jaw and he watched her shiver ever so slightly, a mix between the much wanted touch of a man and fear. Jet was strange, he thought to himself, that she claimed to want nothing to do with love and finding a partner for her life and yet her body screamed out against her. She had ignored the feelings for so long that now she would not be able to control herself _if _she were to be pushed a little too far…which wouldn't be too hard for him. This will be a wonderful game.

She glared up at him, her orbs glittering in the candle light and Jack of Blades couldn't help but to smile under his mask. It only amused him more when she furrowed her eyebrows even further in agitation.

"You fear me because of what I had said earlier. Now come child, are you to tell me that you aren't interested in such a thing? You are eighteen now correct?" Jet let out a snort.

"No! I've got other more important thing to think about!" His thumb began to stroke against her cheek.

"What a pretty little liar. You can say one thing," he inched in close to her leveling himself next to her ear, "Jet, but your body tells me otherwise." His free hand suddenly came onto her stomach forcing Jet onto her back.

Her mind raced through any way to defend herself or at least get him off of her as his body hovered over the hormone raging teenager. Sure enough Jet found herself scrambling for loose thoughts as adrenaline rushed her body a little faster than she could keep up with and her horror came to life. Jet was enjoying this.

Immediately her face flushed crimson.

The glow in Jack's eyes made it clear that he knew her weakness; she loved feeling helpless and weak. No matter how much she fought him, that spark in her eye challenged him and he would take it up. His lower region certainly didn't help in his clear thinking either. The thought of breaking her drove him wild beyond comprehension and he was going to do that tonight.

His hands gripped her upper arms squeezing and pinning them down to the fluffy mattress below them and he could have sworn a light gasp came from the girl.

"You are _mine_ tonight, little Jet." Without another word he released one of her arms easily avoiding the flailing limb and removed the ornate face cover of his. Jet paused for a moment to analyze him. Just like her, Ruler was pale and had black locks of hair. What mesmerized her was the plainness of his features.

In all honesty Jet had imagined him to be this drop dead gorgeous man that every woman swooned over but looking at him now, it slightly bugged her. In an odd way he had his own sex appeal with how plain his features were.

His nose and chin were sharp and narrow but his jaw was strong and firm with a light definition. Even more so his cheeks and eyes were not the most defined which eased the sharpness of the nose and chin. As Jet examined his face Jack watched with dark eyes waiting to feel the adrenaline rushing beneath his fingers. Her voice broke the tense silence with a quiet murmur.

"You're…plain...?" It took him moments to fully register what the girl had just said but when he finally did, his trademark smirk stretched across his face. Jack only grinned wider when Jet visibly flinched taking the opportunity to work her into a relaxed mood. He took off his gloves and began to work on her arms, rubbing them softly and gently.

Jack of Blades felt his need grow watching the girl below him fight for what little dignity she had left. Her will and perseverance reminded him of Scarlet Robe, one woman he wanted just as badly. What was it about these women that drove him to the brink of insanity that others just could not? Only because they made him feel like this made him want them…to break them and claim them as his. A selfish and greedy man he was but it never bothered him. Nothing ever did unless if it was out of his control.

Jet didn't like the feeling that he was giving her. This…this whole position and moment was wrong…on so many levels. She was not supposed to be in bed with the mad man or even be so vulnerable before him because of course the only thing covering her were bandages.

"Of course dear Jet, what did you expect? One of those cliché villains in those books that you illegally read? Ooooh, that reminds me, that is something else I could punish you for." The way his eyes glowed at her made young Jet squirm in response and attempting get out of his reach. His only response was leaning down to her exposed neck and leaving a bruise.

A yelp echoed in the room as the teenager squirmed for a few seconds more before settling down and finally getting the pressure off of her neck. That smirk on his face was there again and Jet noted to one day slap that off of his face.

"Let go of me…" she tried to make it sound threatening but the words hardly came out a whisper and Jack of Blades only gave her that look of ages. "I didn't do anything wrong…I don't even know what kind of books you're talking about…" Jack leaned down to her neck again, their manes intertwining, and whispered softly to her,

"Oh I know what books child, all that is around you has eyes and those eyes tell me." She felt his teeth sink in and actually penetrating her skin and slowly as he worked on her Jet began to lose all senses succumbing to the need of her body.


	21. Chapter 21: Will

**Hello! Uhm...I've had a major writers block the past few months. I'm not really out of it, but my drive to finish a story overrides it soooo, here ya go. Not many read this anymore I bet, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable nor any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. I do however own Jet and her family.**

**Chapter 21: Will**

The room echoed an eerie silence as Jet awoke from heavy induced slumber. All the more she was far more aware of bare skin touching her own pale skin. Soft light filtered around the room as the candles flickered brilliantly against the cold gray walls of Ruler's bedroom. It was not long before a deep ache crept up from her lower regions bringing back disgraceful memories.

Her green eyes closed for a moment as the flashbacks raced around bringing back shamefully pleasant memories and utmost painful 'love'. Jack of Blades was not a gentle man when it came to intercourse. Jet figured it was due to lack of said action that made him so needy and rough. Her face flushed as she realized the night before that she enjoyed how rough he was and not only that but she screamed in pleasure as he did. By Avo and Skorm, what was wrong with her? She scolded herself as she felt the excitement rise back up, almost craving it.

Jet shifted under the white sheets only to be greeted with a grunt from behind and arms tightening their grip. Jet growled lightly in agitation, which was rewarded with a grope to her thigh. She flinched and relaxed back into position relieving her thigh of the foreign object. Her eyelids sleepily blinked and Jet began to toy with the idea of falling back asleep, that is until Ruler propped himself up onto his elbow.

His finger found a lock of her hair and began to twirl absentmindedly. Jet felt like a trapped animal, cornered by her prey waiting for its final moments of life. After a few long _strenuous_ moments Jet murmured the first word.

"…yes Ruler?" Jack of Blades of course took his sweet time responding, running his fingers gently along her arm, which she was thankful that he left the sheets between them, and smelling her hair.

"Nothing my little Jewel. I was only enjoying watching you in peaceful slumber." She turned enough to meet him eye to eye and as they locked gazes she began to feel that fluttering in her stomach again. Jack leaned down only leaving centimeters between them to whisper, "you don't believe me? Or are you wishing something else?"

Jet turned away from him shaking her head in disagreement. The last thing she wanted to do is get him into the mood and experience last night all over again. Silence enveloped them as his fingers continued to glide up and down her arm until suddenly he removed himself from the bed.

She turned her gaze to him taking in detail of his slim and toned body. It certainly was pale from the lack of sunlight and she noticed that even with a toned body, it seemed to lack any true muscle definition and yet no excess fat either. Jet placed her attention towards the wall before Jack could catch her looking at him.

Avo forbid that he ever did or else the teenager would not hear the end of her "checking him out".

The sound of cloth shifting and metal clinking brought her out of her reverie and twitched her pale green eyes over to the left. Specks of red and shiny grey hovered in midair and Jet realized that Jack of Blades was dressing himself for the day. In a quick minute he was done and strolled her way picking up the clothes of hers.

His metal clad hand grasped her upper arm and jerked the teenager up into a sitting position much to her despair. Jet's body screamed in agony and throttled against her to sit still and do nothing. This did not miss Jack of Blades and only chuckled at her flinching and grunt.

"It seems that," he started as Jack proceeded to dress Jet himself, "last night's endeavours have you a little sore. Shall I explain why or have your parents already given you that lecture?" Her heart dropped in pain. For him to mention her parents in such a casual manner as such made the teenager feel...despair. Alone, unwanted...even with the events of last night, she only felt like a tool to be used...was that really her purpose in life? Surely not, or at least she hoped so.

Jet remained quiet while Jack of Blades finished dressing her. When he checked her over he took a mental note to remind himself to have a tailor make her some suitable clothes for his personal interest.

"Very well, I shall take that as a 'no'. Every woman goes through this after their first intercourse. You women have some little piece in you that breaks when you go through with it. The repercussions are pain for a few minutes then soreness the next day." It made sense to her so Jet didn't argue with him.

"Now, onto what I have planned for today." Jet looked up to his bloody and golden eyes seeing nothing but a mask and shadows to hide his thoughts. It bugged her that she couldn't read him, maybe that was his success as ruler. No one could read him...

"Since you will not be physically capable of keeping up with swordfighting we will train your mana." The teenager cocked her head at him. With that and her furrowed eyebrows, Jack of Blades knew what that meant. "You have not even stumbled upon your mana skills have you?" She shook her head to earn a sigh from the man.

Without another word he turned and began through the edifice. Jet wasted no time in following, despite the pain. Wordlessly the duo continued on, silence being their only friend until huge wooden doors opened to the outside world.

A flood of relief came over Jet as she watched two young children playing in the front yard, albeit being watched by two of Jack's Minions. Little Jack and Vinni stopped for a moment and turned toward the commotion, shrieking when they spotted their older sister.

Jet knelt down to catch the two as they collided into her. A smile uncontrollably captured her face. After a few moments Jet pushed them out to arms length looking at both of them with love and concern.

"Are you two alright?" Jack and Vinni nodded while of course the little boy starts in on his story.

"Yeah! It was scary at first but the big man said he would bring you here if I told him what he wanted to know! I wanted to see you and everyone so bad." Jet looked to Ruler who just stood a few feet from them with his hands behind his back, those glowing yellow eyes shining vibrantly in the shadows of his hood.

The teenager ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, much to his dislike and Vinni's giggle pleasure.

"Alright you two, I'm going to be busy today. Please behave and stay out of trouble." In response the two hugged her once more and ran off to play. Once they were out of earshot, Jet glared up at Jack of Blades.

"You USED my brother?" Jack scoffed.

"If you wish to say it like that, then yes."

"How else would I say it?"

"That he was doing his duty as a loyal subject to obey his King." Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. This didn't go by unnoticed. "Would you have preferred I killed him instead?" He recieved a sigh which granted Jet another scoff.

"As I thought. Get up, we're late." Jet stumbled back up and followed behind listening to the dying laughter of her siblings as she grew farther from them. A part of her relaxed knowing that those two were safe, eve with Jack of Blades. Jet's angst reemerged as Ruler led her to the edges of the town near the gate and he kept on walking. She almost stopped for a second before catching a warning glance from the man ahead. Without another thought, the ebony haired teenager followed her master.

For a few yards large hills surrounded them on either side and she watched as they evened out and opened way to a forest patch. Nothing stirred as the two wandered to the middle of the area and despite the calm aura Jet felt uneasy. She scanned the place taking notice of the abnormally tall trees where Jet could barely see the bottom of the canopy. A high pitched whirl zipped past her ear making Jet twitch in response; recieving her body's rejection to much physical moment.

Jack of Blades called her to be still and relax. She turned to him in question but held her tongue seeing the stillness of his being. As told Jet relaxed and stood as tall as he did. Projectiles shot their way but none made their mark let alone a scratch. When the assassins realized that nothing they were throwing was hitting the attacks ceased, returning the still of the forest. All at once bandits rose charged from their hiding spot and came full throttle at the two.

Jet adjusted herself to watch Jack who would not move a muscle even with their assailants drawing closer and closer. It surprised her when his arm reached out for her and in one deft move pulled the teenager close to himself. She began to notice intense an heat around her legs and as she looked down Jet jerked her head in surprise.

Etched into the ground below them were rings and runes in vibrant oranges and reds swirling in mesmorizing patterns. A screech echoed through the forest as the girl and her newfound master were engulfed in pillars of fire while the men charging were screaming out in bloodcurdling agony. Jack of Blades free hand fell back to his side as the pillars receeded to reveal a few survivors running off in terror and the ones caught in his blazing web all but burnt into ash.

Her piercing green eyes surveyed the damage in awe before turning to the red-cloaked man who was already walking away. Immediately she took off after him and quietly strode behind the immortal. The walk was quiet even just a tad unnerving for Jet but then again she had no idea what Jack had in mind for her. With sheer blind faith she continued on, every step making her more and more grim.

Jack of Blades lead Jet up to an old abandoned farm that gave plenty of room for training. Though today he had no intentions of training her in any physical form. He stopped dead and turned to face his student glaring deep into her green orbs that still possessed so much innocence. She cocked her eyebrow at him initiating the man into monologue.

"We are here to unlock your Will, or something you would better understand as magic." Immediately Jet became wary of the idea and gave him an accusing glare. Jack however gave an equal and deadlier glare back to which the girl submitted to.

"And how do you plan on that? If I've never tapped into it before now, how do you expect me to have any?" Jack of Blades held up a hand keeping Jet from opening her mouth. A red hue emanated from his palm and little embers crackled from the little ball forming. "It is your eyes."

Her eyes? Jet shook her head at him lightly trying to make sense of what he said. How in Avo's name would her eyes make all the difference in whether or not she had magic hidden secretly somewhere within her?

"What in Avo's name do you mean by that? Let me guess, they sparkle in a way in the light that shouts 'HELLO! MAGIC IN HERE!'?" A small explosion erupted at her feet and a screech in surprise echoed through the abandoned farm. Jet glared up at her master in accusation.

Jack of blades strolled up casually and traced along her cheekbone staring deep into her pale green eyes. The metal against her skin made Jet's skin crawl, what was worse was that he stared into her eyes like a hungry predator.

"No, my little jewel," his voice crawled making goosebumps rise all over, "you have the eyes of a mage." The tip of his metal claw slithered down to her left chest and dug in making Jet grunt and a stream of blood come flowing out. "Now, my little mage, show me your Will."

Jet stood there at a loss, trying to figure out whether to just think "fire" and make it work or if it was some more mystical process that came naturally without thinking. She tried her first method desperately clinging onto hope that it would work. Minutes pass and terror crept into her heart worried how angry Jack would be when she couldn't summon the most basic of spells.

"Relax and let it come to you." She took a few deep breaths and allowed her tense muscles to relax. A few moments drift by and an unusual sensation began to creep over her being. There was a warmth on her hands and she dared a peek to see the same red glowing embers forming on her hands. Excitement rose in her chest as the spell began to work. Jet quickly grasped onto what she had only for things to explode back in her face.

The spell began to accelerate out of control as the fireball grew to the size of her head. In a quick flash the ball erupted sending the teenager flying up against a tree and crumpled on the ground. Jack of Blades cursed under his breath as the surroundings flew up in flames and the girl unconscious on the ground.

Using one spell the fire extinguished to nothing. His attention went to Jet and strolled over to her side. Of course at her level she was knocked out cold and blood dripped from where the tree clashed with her head.

"Pathetic girl." He picked her up and carried the lifeless body back to his mansion in Oakvale.


	22. Chapter 22: Silver Linings

**Hello dear readers! Ice here again, and I'm trying to update as quickly for you guys as possible while still trying to enjoy writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters, Lionhead Studios does. I do however own Jet and her family.**

Chapter 22: Silver Linings

"_Helloooooo?" Her voice echoed through a dark and dreary Oakvale. Every step she took seemed to echo louder than it really should have sending chills up her spine. "Hellooo?" No one answered and no animal stirred. Looking around she noticed that the houses seemed abandoned...empty. Jet cantered up to one of the buildings and peeked through the dusty window. A young Remloch family cuddled up in the corner of the house. Amy and Brul held their youngest, who Jet recognized as Inoch, protectively. Jet turned away confused._

"_Why are they hiding? Inoch is so...little and her parents look so young...they didn't even see me." Jet's long hair flowed gently with the wind and faintly hear a sword being unsheathed. Her head jerked in anticipation and bolted towards the sound. Every step she made her surroundings faded into a fiery warpath. All her familiars ran around screaming in terror as those minions of Jack's chased after them and fire burned everything to the ground._

_Finally, Jack of Blades and a younger vision of her parents came into view. Her mother stood between Jack and James a blade drawn and ready for the kill. The three were surrounded by the echoing monsters all twitching and waiting for the order to be made. Jack of Blades came closer to Amber and gently traced her jaw._

_His chuckle echoed through the village and Jet stopped dead. It was more than bone-chilling...she wanted to hide in the deepest depths of a dark and secluded cave. Jet snapped herself out by moving her feet forward and starting back into her run. The sounds of cackling fire and screaming villagers was more than overwhelming and yet she felt right at home. It reminded her of the vision she had with the young children in the garden near the entrance of Oakvale. Her heart dropped as Amber rose her blade to the Ruler._

_"JACK! WAIT!" Jet desperately tried to cry out but he paid no heed to her calls. She came closer to the feuding group and heard them discussing some punishment._

"_My dear subjects, did you really think that you could stand up to me? I have been in power for near five centuries and none have come close and you have not done better." Suddenly a near by door slammed open and out came a young boy, maybe around six years old, with a little girl in tow desperately trying to keep a hold of her brother's small hand. Both children had her pitch black hair and it wasn't long after that Jet realized the little girl was her._

_Absolute terror engulfed her being. This certainly was no dream but rather a vision into the past. That little boy had to be her older brother. For her life, she could not remember having one but the uncanny resemblance between her younger self and this boy was too much to deny the relationship._

_One of the minions grabbed both children and held them hostage while Amber screeched in horror as her little ones were kept in death's hands. Jack of Blades' hand clenched around Amber's neck threateningly._

"_Now dear Amber, what is your choice? Keep defying me and your children will never see you again? Or give up?" It took Jet aback when her mother couldn't answer right off the bat. In fact it seemed as though she was almost willing to give up her children for this pitiful cause. James grunted in the back furious at the outcome and growing more impatient at his wife's unwillingness to continue with the plans. Jet was relieved when her mother caved in. Jack let her go and she crumpled to his feet crying._

"_Please, let my children live...I give in to you..." His laugh again...why was this one so much different than the one she hears now? Jet watched as Jack of Blades turned in silence away from the two._

_Jet noticed from her side that James emanated a strong aura of anger. Despite his wounds the man rose to his feet, blade in hand and charged blindly at the immortal. She let out a gasp as Jack barely flicked his wrist and watched her father fall back into the dirt. Her master did not even turn to strike James yet Jet watched as her father writhed in agony clinging to his face._

_Jack of Blades commanded the monsters to take the young boy away._

"_NO! Please don't take Shade away from me!" The glimmer in Ruler's eyes sent shivers down her back._

"_Then shall I take your little jewel away?" He started toward her younger self and listened to her mother's agonizing cries of desperation._

"_No! Not her! Jet is too young! She's barely seen her second summer!" He turned to Amber only a couple of feet from Jet his eyes glowing in the shadows of his mask. No words came out of his mouth, only the dead eerie silence of nothing. The crackles of fire seemed to drown out and the cries of terror from fellow villagers grew to nothing as Amber sobbed like a child before their Ruler._

"_I-if you m-must, take my eldest...please h-have mercy..." Jack motioned to his minions and they yanked Shade from young Jet. The little girl screeched for him and began to throw a tantrum. Ruler turned to her, watching as she squirmed against the monsters that held her. In her fit of rage she let out a terrible scream and stomped her foot against the ground blasting out a fire spell that blew back a few of the creatures, primarily the one that held her._

_Out of range Jack of Blades watched as she wobbled for a moment then fell face flat on the ground exhausted. He calmly walked over to the black haired child and turned her over, gazing at the porcelain face._

"_What a powerful child. We will cross paths again." He left her be and stood back up. While walking back to his mansion he taunted Amber and James. "Young Jet will be mine in time. She is far too young at the moment, but when the time comes, I will have her at my side. For your impudence, your next son will have my name. Should he not, well...you'll see."_

_Jet watches as everything fades into utter darkness and she feels herself coming back to consciousness._

Pale green eyes blink open as the orange glow of a fading sun pervades the stone room. She groans as her head pounds violently from her accident.

"You took longer than I thought." Jet turned to her left finding Jack of Blades standing at the window watching out over Oakvale. She forced herself upright into a sitting position watching his back.

"Forgive me..." Jack grunted in response.

"No witty comeback? Are you losing your touch?" For the first time in a few days Jet smiled and turned away.

"Perhaps I am." There was a silence between them for a short while before Jet had the courage to say anything.

"My dad is the true culprit...isn't he?" Jack of Blades turned his head to her and watched as she glared into the bed sheets. "There was a reason I was out for so long...I had a vision of sorts...mom and dad were younger so was I...and my brother Shade..." Jet dared a look and immediately was locked into his eyes.

Jack of Blades watched her pale green eyes glitter in the sunset and finally nodded in response.

"Yes, it is true. Your father was angry with me at how I punished his friends of his for disobeying my law. I am cruel by human standards, but understand this little jewel," he sauntered over to her and grasped her chin, "I am not human." A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized how close he was to her. Jack did not miss this, saving his thoughts for later.

"Then are you a demon?" He chuckled at the question.

"No, I am far more powerful than any demon or god that you mortals worship. In fact, Avo and Skorm are not real." His released Jet and allowed space between them returning to an old memory. "They are idols created by one man to make money hundreds of years ago. I and my fallen brethren are the true gods you mortals should fear."

The young woman watched as Jack of Blades caressed masks hooked to his side. She never noticed them until now and wondered about her new master.

"You miss them, don't you?" His gleaming yellow eyes turned to her in deep reconciliation. "I may not know who or what you're referring to, but the pain is still evident. Plus I'm a woman, I can tell such things." Jack of Blades turned away from her and returned to his spot at the window. An odd compulsion racked her body, like she wanted to go and comfort him. Jet began to move from her spot until she realized from his body language that it would do no good.

"Missing something is futile. Nothing ever comes back." Her bones chilled and her heart sunk. What he had just said was not just to remind himself but to warn Jet as well.

Jet began to fondle the bed sheets, enjoying the cool silky sheets under her fingers. Oddly it was relaxing and pushed all other thoughts aside. It seemed as though time slowed down while the silence between the two began to thicken. Suddenly Shade's face flashed in her empty head.

"Where...where is Shade? He IS still alive correct?" Jack turned slightly giving one quick nod. "Will you...take me to him? Please?" Turning himself just enough to face her, golden orbs burned through the girl's small but strong body. He said nothing but began out the door, Jet followed without hesitation.

The hallways were long and musty as familiar stone bricks surrounded them as the traversed deeper into the system. Torches on the wall gave off that warm glow of sunlight but Jet knew better, this was no house party. As she had taken one step in her life the girl had already gone head under water with immortals claiming to be the true gods and beasts that are inhuman. As her thoughts delve deeper into those morbid conclusions her surroundings began to gradiate.

Both the ceiling and the walls changed hues switching from a cool grey to a sickly reddish orange and the smell that permeated her olfactory reeked of rotting flesh. Jack of Blades was quiet and wondered why he was allowing himself to show her some kindness.

It was true he had his eye on her for years now, starting off as a pedophilic tyrant. Jack knew that she would mature one day and meet up with her brother bringing the young woman to his side. He stole a side glance at her admiring her battle wounds upon that fair skin from her passive and obedient mother and those eyes that grew stronger by the day. Granted they were her father's colors but she still took her mother's looks. Jet, he noticed, was not the bustiest but had enough to have some fun with.

In all honesty he seemed to enjoy the fact that she was not society's acceptable form of beauty with blonde hair, large chests, and wide hips as those would slow her down in battle. The girl still had curves and that was more than enough for him. It wasn't until he was done thinking that he realized a certain part had begun hurting and deviated his thoughts back to finding Shade.

He led them through turns and hills until finally a door appeared and allowed Jet first into a holding chamber. Off in the corner Jet located another form with jet black hair, half the length of hers and what little pale skin that peeked through ebony armor. The man never turned to them as he was taking care of a criminal that looked all too familiar to her. Ignoring him for now Jet took a few quiet steps up to the much taller figure, who had to at least be Jack's height perhaps a few inches taller, and with a gentle voice called out to him.

"Shade?" The prisoner looked up horrified, seeing his son for the first time in sixteen years while the man turned and eyed her carefully, those same vivid eyes of green staring her down until realization set in.

"Yes, it's me, your little sister."


	23. Chapter 23: Death

**Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Albion's New 'Hero'**_**! Please enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. I do however own Jet and her family.**

**Chapter 23: Death**

His embrace was crushing for Jet, yes, but she loved it. After her vision she seemed to have regained the love she had for her brother. In a meager attempt, she tried to hug him back only to tap his sides in affection. Shade finally released her and held her at arm's length by those tiny shoulders.

"Are you alright? You looked pretty torn up. Has mom taken care of you? How is she? Mighty Skorm, I'm so curious but…" he held her tight again, one arm around her back and the other on her head, "I've been worried about you the most." Jet, mildly confused at his reaction, muffled out an incoherent answer to which Shade pushed her out again apologizing.

"Mom is fine, heartbroken mostly now that I'm gone. And me…I'm not sure. I think I'll be fine though." Shade looked at her with dark eyes which probably had come from years of training under Ruler himself. Jet nodded to ease his worry which loosened his grip.

"Very well," his voice deep and melodious, "please excuse me Master for a point of weakness." Jack of Blades waved his hand.

"I expected no less, but rather more." The siblings looked to one another in confusion only to dismiss it by James, who was huddled on the ground in abysmal disarray.

"You cannot be my son, he died years ago after that monster," pointing to Jack of Blades, "took him away." The blade which Shad had been holding the whole time found its broadside to the man's cheek. Two lines appeared on James' face as blood began to trickle out. Jet turned to their father.

"James, you have lost. As I grow under Jack of Blades command, I find more and more of myself in dreams. What I am to become, I do not know. But we are reunited as fate had intended and for you to die today." Sudden wisdom had overcome her and she felt mildly lightheaded. James watched his daughter with anger and despair.

"You are to die here today for your traitorous actions not only against the Ruler of all of Albion, but against your wife and children. The consequences of your actions have led you here wilted and alone. Now your wife will suffer more for her heart still stays with you and you shall depart to the afterlife. Suffer forever more."

Jet's eyesight came back as the blackness faded away, still lightheaded and even more so now than before, while leaning on a wall for support. Shade seemed to be glaring at Jack and who knows for what reason while Jack of Blades gave the final command.

The deep feeling of emptiness washed over James when the blade of his son glimmered above him while his daughter didn't bother a glance. Jet cringed as the sound of the blade ripped through his skin and trudged through bone. A thud came shortly after.

After the thud of James' head, Jet turned to find a rather putrid sight. She swallowed hard as to keep her bile down and chills ravaged her body. Heat from her back right sent her on alert.

"Look well my jewel for this is not the end of what you are to see. Death will come and you will grow used to seeing it," she could feel his mask tease her ear, "perhaps even crave it." She shivered lightly glaring back at him only to receive his hard golden orbs. Nothing more was said as Ruler began back to the mansion and Jet turned to her brother.

"Is this what you have been doing all these years?" The girl cringed as Shade effortlessly and carelessly tossed the lifeless body into a pile of rotting flesh. Muscle and bone were some of the more common sights within that pile making Jet extremely sqeemish.

Once done with that Shade turned and came up to her gazing into her green orbs much like Jack does. Fierce and strong without waver, it was impressive. Suddenly he brought her into a tight hug, nearly crushing Jet and gently spoke to her.

"Yes, and training. Jack will have you training as well, more on Mana than swordsmanship. I remember your accidental discovery that night…" She nodded and pushed him away. Jet noticed his reluctance on letting her go and the odd look on his face, which disappeared in a flash.

Jet turned and began her path back to the mansion Shade in tow. Their walk was quiet and she felt uneasy. Quickly brushing it off Jet focused on getting back. Her brother's voice scared Jet and she turned to him.

"Has he marked you?" The teenager desperately clung to any composure she had and fought back a blush with of course failure. Her only response was a glare and turning her back to him. "So he has…" Jet shook her head and ignored him for the remainder of the trip.

Passing back into the gray rock and finally creaking on wood, Jet set about to hers and Jack's room. Upon entering the room she found it empty aside from the furniture. The books in the corner on the desk caught her eye as she relaxed into the chair. Jet pulled the cover open and read along the introduction, fearful and mystified.

"The History of Albion, volume one." Jet looked back to her brother hovering over her shoulder skimming over the page she was on. "Be careful Jet, Jack may not want you going through his stuff." She rolled her eyes retorting how the girl already knew. Shade caught the sarcasm and backed off, watching quietly.

As she progressed through the pages, vivid flashes of imagination gave life to the stories told in the book. From violent crashes of the ocean to calm breezes of the mountains she could see everything. Even the voices of the people of eons passed whispered in her ear.

Jet witnessed the cruelty of the Court as a Jack of Blades then only had to raise his hand while utter destruction followed suit. Her body cried for release from this terror only to find that no matter what she did Jet was stuck. Life continued on for centuries until the first heroes came along and took away Jack's beloved Court.

He went away into hiding while the citizens of Albion continued with their lives. The king who killed most of the court had children and began the line of heroes. Her visions stopped there where the beginning of the common era.

It gave her goosebumps, the way she was able to experience these things. She knew that these flashbacks the girl was having had to do with backed up mana resting deep within. Every minute Jet felt it pounding in her blood screaming for release. After eighteen years of little to no use, it was making itself known.

"And what have we learned so far?" Jet flinched and turned around to the red hooded leader. She felt so miniscule under his gaze. The young woman took a quick breath as she made a risky move.

"I understand more about you and the court." Jack of Blades made a quick glance to Shade who took his leave. "What are you exactly?" His golden orbs glowed with mild excitement.

"I've told you before, I and my siblings are more like the gods that you should worship. We did not create this world but we were born to rule it."

Jet kept her gaze locked with his in an attempt to challenge him. He knew what she was doing only to give her a chuckle. Angered she turned away and closed the book. Her fingers grazed over the leather bound book, its age was something to behold.

A heavy weight bore on her chest Jet noticed. Jack didn't seem angry about what she had done but rather…pleased? His stoic persona rather frustrated her and it continued to do so now.

"Why…are my brother and I here?" His silence consumed her, made shivers, and left Jet in utter fear. She had a feeling where this was going. "You're trying to recreate the court…aren't you?"


	24. Chapter 24: Awkward

**Welcome back to Albion's New 'Hero' ~ please enjoy the next chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most characters, they belong to Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family do belong to me though.**

**Chapter 24: Awkward**

Silence encased the two pressing down its iron hand on Jet's chest. She had her answer now only turning away from Jack of Blades. Not only did her parents use her but now the man who "saved" her had the same idea. Cold and feeling alone she left the desk and walked past Jack leaving him and his thoughts in their room.

Shade watched as Jet left the mansion a dark empty space in her eyes. He looked to the floor and sat in his own silence. The young man was proud of his sister's intelligence, she would've been great...as would he have.

Being outside felt good, the warm breeze on her skin and the sun shining brilliantly down but her mood had her in far other places. The young woman set off to the gates of Oakvale passing through them without a second thought and secluded herself next to the demon door in Barrow Fields.

Said door watched as the young woman hid herself amongst his rocky crevices. Jet slumped against the stone and grass lost in her thoughts. Mostly she was trying to figure out why she hurt so much. Jack of Blades was just her new master he did nothing for her benefit.

Except maybe save her from death. Her punishment would have come sooner or later for taking up a blade but now everything she was and is now belongs to the immortal. One after the other she couldn't get away from being used as a tool.

Jet hoped her mother was faring well now that no child or man occupied their home. Had the news of her husband's death reached her ears or was she pacing about the house in anticipation? She did not dare to go and look. Who knows what Jack would have planned for her in such a rebellious act…

Prying herself away from self-pity, Jet turned her attention to the rushing river to her left. The water was so pure so clean it brought her to a new place. She felt overwhelmed with a sense of calmness…it was uncanny. Even from her spot, Jet watched the fish dart this way and that both with and against the current. Those that fought against the current eventually gave up and followed their comrades down the river.

Perhaps that was a sign to Jet as she thought to herself. Maybe she should just follow how life is flowing and become the Queen of Blades. Her heart sunk at the thought. In essence, she wouldn't become the Queen of Blades but rather the Queen would overtake her. Jet's mind wandered into dark thoughts of the abyss…would she still be alive, just suppressed? Or would the Queen completely obliterate her soul? The girl leaned her head back against the cool stony wall, a mild frown sketching her lips.

Light footsteps sounded to her right and Jet turned her head to the left avoiding any eye contact with unwanted company. She could feel their essence just feet away as the person stopped to watch her. Minutes pass as the girl kept eye contact away from them.

"Come Jet, night descends." His deep echoic voice ran shivers through her spine. Why? What had she done to deserve this…moments of silence encased them as she sat in contemplation over what to do next. Jet wasn't ready to go home or at least back to his mansion. If anything she wanted to be away from him.

"I will return when I deem it…" her voice soft and tired. Jack caught distance in there too. His eyes narrowed in aggravation that she dared to defy him.

"You are coming with me _now_." She hesitated at his tone, wondering if she should push her limits.

"What for? So you can sleep with me again? I rea-" his voice made her flinch. It was so angry she nearly regretted talking back.

"You belong to me, _you_ made that choice to come with me." Jack closed the gap between them, leveling himself to her and gripped her chin, "when I give you an order, it is to be followed." A staring contest ensued once again. Jet tying to give her best while Jack glares daggers. In the end Ruler won out as she looked down and away in defeat.

"Come." Jack of Blades took a few steps back and waited for her. Jet rose to her feet and began with her master leading. She couldn't help but look to the ground depressed and humiliated.

Traders stood by watching the two pass by, ladies whispering and starting their gossip. Skorm knows what they would be conjuring for her humiliation. The village transitioned into their surroundings as they head uphill to the mansion. It loomed over Jet making her feel less and less safe with each passing minute.

Dark wood greeted them and Jet went straight for their room. She relaxed on her side, feeling the soft silky sheets and watching her pitch black hair fall in front of her. Jet felt tired and hadn't realized that a full day had passed. In all honesty she did not think that Jack of Blades would have let her stay out of his sight for so long or even her brother. For a second she hoped Jack hadn't done anything to him for her rebellious behavior.

Jack of Blades came in watching Jet twiddle with her hair. Everything about her screamed tired and exhausted. Her shoulders were slumped, back arched, and her arms were lazily stroking black locks.

"Why are you upset?" Jet paused for a moment contemplating herself why she was upset. The answer came shortly.

"I have been nothing but a tool for people my whole life. My dad to start off with and then you come along to 'rescue' me only to find I'll lose myself in the end. There is absolutely _nothing_ to be upset about."

Jack stood there watching her. She absolutely refused to look up at him but the way her body held itself said everything. His gaze turned to the window as he glided across the room. Standing in front of a near set sun, Jack of Blades illuminated his god-like status.

"You are training right now. There is reason for that." Jet glared up at his back.

"So that I don't embarrass your precious Queen?"

"No," he turned to lock her eyes with his, "it is so your body will be strong enough to accept her power." Her eyes kept hard on him trying to figure out whether he was pulling her leg or oddly being truthful.

"You act like I'll still have my own will."

"You will."

"How is that possible? You yourself use your mask to take over bodies." He tsk'd her at her ignorance.

"Listen to my words little jewel. Once you're strong enough, her power will run through your veins and your spirit will conquer hers."

She sat there confused and mildly relieved. Her gaze cast down as silence once again encased them. Cold metal met her warm skin as Jack of Blades lifted her eyes to his. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as his touch was welcomed. His hand dropped once more and turned to the door.

"I will be back. When I get back, I expect you to be at least in bed." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? It's hardly late."

"We have training early in the morning." She sighed and that is when he took his leave.

Jet rose from the bed and made her way through the wardrobe changing into a soft long sleeved top and pants, both being pure black. She left the room and entered the washroom just down the hall. Warm water splashed against her face; the feeling relaxed her muscles and eased any tension that built up over the day. Drying off her face, Jet left the washroom and headed back to her bedroom. She turned the corner and stopped mid step.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" The metal clad man sat on Jack's red silk bed staring at the grey stoned wall. When he heard her voice his pale green eyes met hers.

He said nothing but motioned her over to him. A feeling of unease washed her as she took a few steps forward, stopping a few feet from him. He held out a hand to her, obviously to grab onto and for him to pull her close. She gave him a questioning glare.

"Shade, what are you doing here?" The level of creepiness grew so much that Jet took a step back and the pain on his face wrenched her heart. "What's wrong Shade?" In a flash he had closed the gap. One fell swoop and he had her in his arms on the bed.

Jet could hear his heartbeat, rapid, nervous. What was going on with him? A hand found her back as he stroked her and now Jet was thoroughly freaked out. She struggled in his arms but he held tight. The young woman realized that now she had no way to escape. His years of training would keep her in place.

"I missed you Jet…more than you could possibly realize." He stroked her a couple more times. "I want to pro-" that deep melodious voice of Ruler penetrated the room.

"Shade." The man sat up with Jet pressed to his chest in mild fear. "Retire to your room. I will speak to you in the morning." The grip around her waist tightened for a moment until Shade finally let go and left her side. His gaze turned to the side for one last glance at his sister before disappearing.

Jet looked to Jack of Blades for answers.

"Is he…?"

"I have kept him locked up here in the mansion for longer than I should have. I forget that you morals have desires at such a young age and he has not been properly introduced to other women." She sighed.

"Will his infatuation subside after?" Jack of Blades nodded.

"He will naturally deviate from you in search for a better mate." Jet glared at him.

"Don't make us sound like such animals. You in fact fell to such pleasures, have you not?" Jack of Blades locked his eyes with hers and remained silent.

Jet smirked in triumph for a moment before relaxing into bed. Her head hit the pillow and let out a sigh of content. The bed behind her shifted to adjust to her master's weight and an arm found her waist. Ruler's warmth greeted her backside as she was pulled up to him. Tense for a moment, Jet waited until she realized that he was not in the mood for anything tonight. Thankful she closed her eyes and drifted off.


	25. Chapter 25: It's Over part 1

**Welcome back to Albion's New 'Hero' ~ please enjoy the next chapter ~ I think now things will soon be coming to a close. Don't worry, there will be action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most characters, they belong to Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family do belong to me though.**

**Chapter 25: It's Over part 1**

Almost a year had passed and Jet had nearly mastered her mana abilities. At the moment Shade and Jet were deadlocked in training. Her abilities easily allowed close and far ranged battle but at the cost of her body. Scars tattered across her fair skin, if any was left from training.

Jack of Blades had not been easy with her. Most days he would carry her back to their room unconscious. Shade finally got over his infatuation trading Jet for a young brunette with blue eyes. Jet's and Shade's relationship grew close as brother and sister. She approved of Shade's choice in the woman and have become good friends with her.

The teenager shot off a firebolt, her invention of fire and electricity, only for Shade to jump off to the side narrowly missing her attack. He lunged forward trying to land a blow and Jet knew this was coming. With her hand glowing red, she sidestepped and slammed her hand on his chest.

Pressure built around them as the grass flattened to the earth and their hair floating mid-air until finally Jet thrust her weight forward sending her brother skidding on his back. He skipped three times before flipping over to land gracefully on his feet.

His blade hovered defensively across his chest, ready for the next strike. Jet crouched landing her hands into fists. Those vibrant pale green eyes glowed with excitement, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Shade, now used to the younger sibling, recognized that face. The young woman's bloodlust was growing with each battle. He would have to watch her closely before she completely lost control.

The red around her hands faded into blue as the wind whipped around Jet. White particles began to fall and Shade realized that his sister was brewing a blizzard spell. He rushed her but she saw right through it as a devilish smirk plastered across that fair face. Worry crowded him as he watched his sister lose herself to a darker side. Much like their master.

This time though he didn't fake his attack like times before. It's sharp edge shredded through her training attire and blood gushed all over him and the ground below. The bitter winds ceased and the blue aura faded while Jet clutched her abdomen.

For a few moments Jet panicked as the crimson liquid gushed out and pooled at her feet. Gaining a hold of her senses her hands shone a green light and slowly the wound stitched itself back together. Her breathing became labored and sweat poured down like a waterfall.

Jack of Blades came out at that second watching Shade stand there with his blade dripping with thick red liquid. His eyes traveled over to Jet as she tended to her heavy wound. Had this been a real battle, the young girl would have been dead by now.

"Why are you just standing there?" Shade turned to watch Jack with dark eyes.

"Our training is over. I'm letter her heal herself." Ruler narrowed his eyes at the subordinate.

"And who said training was over?" His tone sharp and warning. It seemed that Shade had overstepped his boundaries.

"I did. She was starting to lose control. I will need to speak with you later Master." Jack of Blades eyed the man with dark intent.

"Really? I need to do the same with you." Jet finally finished her healing, exhausted and worn down. She shook her head at her brother.

"I wasn't losing control. Where did you get an idea like that?" Shade's green eyes locked with hers and a heavy weight came down between them.

"Your eyes Jet. Remember who you are." With that he dismissed himself and headed back to the mansion in town.

Jet sat there glaring at the spot her brother just stood in. How dare he imply that! She had not changed in the slightest! Had she? Either way that was no reason to cut her halfway open.

Her eyes traveled to the puddle below. The dark crimson glimmered in the afternoon sun. She noticed the reflection in the blood. It was her and her face had grown slim and blackness circled those vibrant green eyes. Naturally her fingers traced the now more prominent cheek bones and felt…empty. What was happening to her? Had she been training so much that weight had melted right off?

Without thought she let her hand drop and a sigh from her mouth. Jack of Blades waltzed right up placing an icy metal clad hand on her exposed shoulder.

"What troubles you my jewel?" The teenager did nothing but jerk her shoulder away from his grasp silently brooding as she stormed off. Jet had no desire to speak with him.

Over the year she had been training the girl had not been paying attention to herself. It also seemed that her master did not care about her well-being either. She didn't feel sick in any way in fact she felt the best now than what she had a year ago. Still, things bothered her. Jet knew she had not been the fat old lady or even really all that unhealthy. Her body was taking a toll from her new lifestyle.

Hiding in the desolate woods Jet grumpily sat by a puddle killing time by poking at it with a withered stick. She watched the ripples roll across the surface every time the piece of wood broke the top. In a way it was beautiful. The ebb of the flow ever rolling.

Shade had been telling the truth. She had changed. Not necessarily for the worst but maybe grew up a little. This last year honestly had been terrible. Jack of Blades continuously raped her even when she had trained all day and her body needed rest, he would still climb on top and ride her. She begged him to stop but only would be slapped and threatened to lose her younger siblings if she wouldn't shut up.

It was because of those two she would never fight back. Jet, as powerful as she was now, stood completely defenseless against her master. Her heart begged for freedom and she knew now that all those sweet nothings Jack had filled her head with before were complete trash. If nothing was done soon she would sacrifice herself to balvarines.

Deep down she knew what she had to do.

Nothing came out to bother her, not in the monster sort of way. A rabbit dared its luck out in the open and cautiously hopped over to Jet. At one point the little creature sniffed her hip curiosity getting the better of it. The thing even let her pet it, enough for a couple of strokes before it scurried away. Jet watched in confusion before she heard metal clanking against itself.

"Go away…" She was really in no mood to talk with him.

"You really have no place to say such a thing." His deep melodic voice coddled her. There was a slight warning edge but more so, it held out invitation. She had no other choice but to accept the invite.

"I really don't want to talk master." A hand found her hair as Jack of Blades toyed with it. Her nerves relaxed some. She had always enjoyed when Freyshack played with her hair.

"Your appearance bothers you does it? Why for?" Silence crashed down around the two as Jet mulled over why it bothered her so. Again her fingers found themselves against her cheek.

"I think…I just feel like it makes me look sick. My cheekbones have never been this prominent nor have I had such dark rings around my eyes. I guess my green eyes have kept their luminescence but other than that…" Jack of Blades looked closer at the reflection in the water.

It was true, her face had sunken quite a bit and he had not noticed this over the few months. There were no mirrors in his mansion for her to pay attention to her appearance so such a change in features was something too much for her. Though something about this darker look he liked, and well…He chuckled at the girl which gave him a glare via reflection.

"I just noticed it myself little jewel. There is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it looks better."

"Excuse me?"

"I like how you've changed." Her eyes grew darker than before.

"You know, that really isn't a compliment, if anything it's an insult." Jack of Blades tugged her hair making Jet lean back. Their eyes locked in a glaring match her beautiful pale green eyes against his evil yellow ones deadlocked. Neither would blink. His grip tightened and she narrowed her eyes. His voice grew dark and rather suggestive.

"I like it." The way his eyes glimmered and his body reacted, Jet knew what was coming.

"Master." She was firm and precise which pulled him back to his senses. He relaxed and aided Jet back to her feet. Both began their walk back side by side.

"Jet, I do wish to speak to you about some sensitive matters." She turned over to him which sent shivers down her spine. He was still brooding and things couldn't be good for her if he was like this.

"And that would be?"

"I would like you to bear me a child." Jet just about dropped dead.

Man of eternity and ruler of Albion wants what?! She never considered him to be a fatherly figure. As they continued on their journey the young woman kept a close eye on the man. He never fidgeted or gave in. Irritated she scoffed and brushed it off.

"You aren't a father figure. You don't even like me let alone love." This time he scoffed at her.

"What, did you expect a 'happily ever after'? I'm not here to love or coddle you. You are mine to do with what I please." A growl slipped through her teeth.

"Excuse you? I never asked for 'happily ever after', I looked to live a humble life in the village after I killed you! Now you're trying to push me to be a mother? No!" His golden orbs locked with hers. Things were not going to end well.

"Do you defy my request?"

"I do as a matter of fact! You may bed me most nights but –" Jack of Blades flattened her against a Cliffside, pressing his body against hers.

"But nothing! You are mine and you will bear me a child!" Her eyes began to glow while the wind whipped against them.

"No. I refuse to do anything more with you." Ice blasted against his abdomen flinging him across the path and slamming into the other Cliffside. Jet hovered mid-air snow and ice swirling around her small frame and hands glowing blue.

Jack of Blades mimicked her movements only summoning up his minions to her ice. Her glowing eyes narrowed in response.

"These last few months have been torturous. You're just another tyrant throwing a tantrum when he doesn't get his way." Golden orbs narrowed in response.

"And you think you could rule better?" She hesitated but nodded.

"Better than you at least! You've done nothing but rape me, starve me, and threaten my family since I've been here," she shot off a few ice shards with a wave of her hand, "and I'm done with it." He scoffed.

"Very well you spoiled brat. Kill me and you can have the kingdom. Though when I beat you, I will chain you down and treat you like the vermin you truly are." Jet scoffed.

"So much for training me to be the next Queen of Blades!" She could feel his scowl beneath that mask.

"If you had continued being a good little girl, you would be." Jet pumped her arms and defensively squatted.

"Ha! Fat chance! C'mon old man! Age before beauty!"

With that Jack of Blades floated higher and cast the first spell.


	26. Chapter 26: It's Over part 2

**Welcome back to Albion's New 'Hero' ~ Final chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most characters, they belong to Lionhead Studios. Jet and her family do belong to me though.**

**Chapter 26: It's Over part 2**

Her hands glowed blue while he radiated red. The battle had gone on for some time now, Jet lost track of time just only minutes after challenging her master. Though judging by the sun it had already been a few hours of dodging, flinging, and bleeding since they began this bloody war. Her eyes glowed dangerously from the shadows of the trees watching Jack's every move. The man finally stood still long enough for her to make a strong move.

Closing her eyes, Jet felt the mana drain as she sped across the gap between them. He turned in time to see her and block enough to diminish damage. Despite quick action, metal broke off his hand and ripping the cloth on his arm to shred the flesh below. Her ice had become her specialty as she focused on the one element over the year. Though she kept that secret from him; practicing her fire and electricity when Jack of Blades came around when she was training.

As he flew back into the Cliffside, Jet floated triumphantly over him emanating confident aura. Furious Jack of Blades bursted from the rubble that toppled onto him after smashing into the rocky cliff.

"I see you have been practicing other magic. But it will not be enough for you."

Blood spilled as both sides busted out magic to maim one another. It wouldn't be long before the winner would be obvious.

The bite of chill encased her small frame as Jet enveloped her right arm in shards of ice, creating a huge spike to impale. Minions surrounded her, their otherworldly voices chirping in excitement.

Sweat dripped down and stung her wounds, Jet's beautiful ebony hair clumped together in blood and dirt and her breath ragged. As always, her strong pale green eyes glowing brilliantly in defiance. A snarl escaped her ragged slim face and taunted him.

"I may be no Hero, but I will kill you here!" Using what little mana she had left, Jet flashed forward. The world slowed around her as the last few seconds of her life became outrageously clear.

The colors were vivid, blood became thick and strong and each heartbeat could be heard. Gold and green locked eyes as the spear came to contact with bone.

Immediately explosions were heard as the recognizable sound of minions returning back to the void surrounded them and Jack of Blades growl of defeat echoed in her ears.

His blood caked onto her face as Jet pierced the skin, broke bone, and shredded muscle. In just moments she stood still, Jack's lifeless body dangling from her arm, stuck on her iced over arm.

She watched as blood dripped from the spear point, quickly pooling and flowing atop the grass and dirt. Her ice began to dissipate as mana ran out for the young woman. Jack's body thumped to the ground his mask bouncing off to the side. For a few moments she stood there dumbstruck that she just killed someone. Getting something of a grip, she turned away and began back home.

"Jet." The echoic voice sent chills down her spine. She stopped and turned around to find the body still and bleeding out. Jet shook her head and almost started again when she heard his voice again.

"Wear me and earn your full potential." It clicked as she knew where he was still alive. She went over and picked up the mask and knew what she had to do.

All the way back to the village Jack of Blades was driving her insane with his taunts. The village elder met her at the gate, to where she was greeted with an old gentle smile. Tired she just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Elder." He gave a recognizing look to which spurred Jet on. "Please gather everyone. It is time to end this."

Jet waited at the town square, under that big oak tree. Slowly the village came together and watched in wonder. Freyshack was a sight for sore eyes and she was elated to see him front and center. Her mother in shambles and bawling to see her daughter alive.

"My fellow villagers, today is the day I end this five hundred year reign of Jack of Blades! I redeem myself and my mother's name today as well as take on the title of Queen of Albion until we find someone far more suitable. I apologize as to what my father started years ago. He is dead, slaughtered by the man in this mask," holding up Jack's mask a laughter is heard. Many villagers back away.

"You cannot kill me. I am immortal."

"As long as your soul stays imbued into this mask," Jet turns back to her people. "And now my fellow villagers, I will destroy this corrupted soul that has tainted Albion longer than any being allowed to live!" Jet slammed the mask down followed by her ice spear ramming through the middle of the mask. A painful echoic howl ran through the village as Jet pushed her luck with her mana abilities.

Shatters of mask began to burn as she began an incantation on the remaining pieces to make sure that Jack of Blades would not come back. Her blood began to trickle out her mouth as her body overexerted itself.

Finally the mask that had haunted Albion for eons was now obliterated. Oakvale cheered and Jet's name quickly spread through the world.

Reunited with her family, Jet continued on with life. No one questioned her rule as Queen and so until her last breath Jet became known as:

Albion's New 'Hero'


End file.
